She's out of my Life
by Jasmine Yuy-Merquise
Summary: A new law is passed that seperates the colonies from earth forever. That means the seperation of Heero and Relena!! R/R!! Chapter 10 is up!! COMPLETE!!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters, so DON'T sue me! (god, I hate these stupid messages!) Oh, oh, "she's out of my life" does not belong to me either. (Michael Jackson, History of Michael Jackson, 1995) [that's all the information I got] 

Author's Notes: (I have to include these) Well, let me think...um...just R/R!! Oh, oh, this happens about two years after the movie, which I don't remember what year that was, but if you know can you write me a review telling me what year it was! Thanx! (P.S. Not for the first part of the story!!) Oh, oh, the lyrics will only be at the end of the first chapter...the others will not have any lyrics. But if you want me to, just send me a review...then I'll just put them at the end of each chapter!!! 

She's out of my life 

"Everyone in this meeting knows that the only reasons for these wars we have been having is because of the connection between the earth and the colonies, and we can stop this by banning all earth people from coming to the colonies and vice versa!" said the prime minister of Earth, with an expression of hate towards Trieze. 

"But if you do that you'd be banning all people from freedom, what happened to our promise to our people of peace. It is always us leaders who start these wars!" Trieze Kushranada shouted. He doesn't have his normal seat anymore, they now seated him at the back. 

"You don't know anything Trieze, we the earth people are always the target for your colonies. If you understood what we go through, then you wouldn't say this!" the prime minister rebutted. 

As the argument went on, the words going back and forth from Trieze and the prime minister. Trieze came out of the great glittering room with his face, facing the floor, walking down a long narrow hall leading to outside. 

"Sir, sir wait!" Lady called out. "Sir, you did your best, you couldn't win, you were the only one thinking the opposite of 300 other people." 

"Oh, Lady, you are so good to me! I can't go on...this was a sign for me to leave what I am doing and finally live my life" Trieze murmured. 

"No, please, Tr...I mean, sir, please reconsider, you love what you do!!" 

Trieze chuckled, "Love?" he said with a sneaky smile on his face. "Love...what is the meaning of love anymore, especially in our world...a world full of hate and fighting! Do you mind explaining it to me, Lady?" he said approaching her and putting his hand on the side of her arm. 

Lady looked deep in his eyes for the first time. "Sir?" she saw pain in them. She wanted to comfort him. 

"Please, Lady, I want you to explain it to me?" Trieze whispered as he stepped closer. He bent forward to eye level to meet her eyes. "Tell me if this is love!" he then pulled her face towards her and kissed her lips. Her eyes were still open...she was so shocked. She finally closed her eyes and started to kiss him back, passionately. She now understood he felt her love for him, and now he's showing it. Tears stated to roll down her cheeks. 

They pulled away. She looked in his eyes again, and muttered the words "Yes, that is love, because I love you Trieze, I always have!" 

"I did too, Lady!" he muttered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The message on Zechs computer flashed on and off. It read, "I will come". Zechs immediately sent guards to guard Relena's door and the outside of her room. He also sent for a messenger to tell her that she must stay in her room until the law is passed. He then looked on his secretary, Serena, and ordered her to find where that came from. She was worried about how he was that past few days. He seemed so paranoid, and restless, unlike his normal himself, which was calm and quiet. 

The message kept flashing in his head repeatedly. He was dead scared of what was the consequences were. If he did come, they would kill him and her. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena sat on her bed when the messenger left. "How could you allow this Zechs? How could you?" she said as tears dwelled up. 

"Relena..." someone called out from the balcony. She was so scared and pushed the button for security. 

"I'm warning you...better back off...I...I just called security." She said backing slowly to the door, except her room was too gigantic to actually reach the door slowly. She sped up, and got pulled as she got pulled by the hand on the bed. 

"It's me...Heero!" he pulled her under him and kissed her. He slowly inserted his tongue. Time passed. 

Loud banging distributed them. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I forgot...I called security!" 

"Miss Relena, open the door now!" a man called from behind the door. 

Heero headed back to the balcony. "Heero, wait!" Relena called, holding her hand out. "One more, please!" Heero ran back, gave her a light kiss on the lips, headed for the balcony, and jumped out. 

The door flung open. "Are you okay, Miss Relena?" 

"Yeah, but look what you did, you broke my door!" Relena shouted. Zechs stood in front of his sister. "You know, Zechs, I liked it when you weren't around protecting me as if I'm your kid, or something! So just back off!" Relena yelled in his face and walked off out of the room, leaving him standing facing the wall! He heard some snicker in the back. He flung himself around and saw his son Sept and Noin standing by themselves. Noin stopped herself by covering her mouth. 

"And what may I ask do you FIND SO DAMN FUNNY?" he yelled at Noin. Sept clung on his mother's leg. 

"You...just standing there!" she couldn't help herself and burst out laughing, Sept joined her after. 

"Mommy, Auntie Relena was mean to daddy, why?" Sept said with worried eyes. 

"No, honey, she wasn't mean to him, apparently someone was (shooting an eye to Zechs), but she was very mad that's all" Noin said as she carried Sept. 

"Okie!" he said as she put him down and ran to his room. Noin approached Zechs and hugged him form the back. 

"Why does she do that? Doesn't she know that I'm protecting her!" Zechs said with his face sideways, trying to look at Noin. 

"Sweetie, she's not a kid anymore, she's 21 and she wants...no demands to be treated like a kid, especially from you! You're her big brother, and Zechs, you have taken so much from her, as well as her being a Queen!" she said as she was rubbing his head. 

Zechs turned to face her. "But she was too young for it! You and I know that! And..." he was shutted with Noin's finger blocking his lips. 

"The public wanted her..." she leaned forward and gave him a peck on his lip. They parted and she touched his face and started to walk out of the room. Zechs stood in the room for a while. He started to slowly twirl so he could get a look of Relena's room. He saw a teddy bear that seemed that was from the dump. He walked to it and picked it up. He wondered why did she have it with her. He placed down and walked out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Serena, did you get the caller?" he asked as he entered his office, which was part of his gigantic Palace. 

"No, sorry, sir, it was an unknown caller!" Serena answered. "Sir, it's 1:38, would I be excused to go home?" 

"Huh, oh, yes, sorry, of course you can! You may go, sorry for all the troubles." He muttered. 

"Oh, there is no troubles, sir, but I was meaning to ask you...are you okay?" she asked. Zechs nodded as he walked off. He walked through the long narrow hallway to his room, with many things running through his head. He finally reached his room, took off his shirt, and changed his pants. He was too restless for sleep, but he stood by the bed and looked at his wife and son cuddled up together and brought a smile to his face. Sept have been getting nightmares lately and always came to their room. He saw the moon light shine through the window and approached it. He looked out the window and began to think. 

Noin came and caressed his shoulder. "Zechs come to bed...think tomorrow...please!" she pulled him. He let go of the navy velvet curtains and walked to bed with her. She rested him and told him to close his eyes, as she picked Sept to put him in his room. He began to fall in to deep sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena woke up to the birds singing. "Today is the day...it's the day that I won't be able to see him again." She jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to see Zechs. 

"Don't even ask, Relena, you know my answer..." he said as he was drinking the coffee and reading the newspaper, without looking at her. Noin screamed. Zechs looked at her. She pointed at Relena. Zechs looked her way. He took off his robe and put it on Relena. "Hello, don't you know that you're a princess, and look at all these people looking at you...even the Gardner." 

"What? I'm wearing my night gown!" she said. 

"Yes, a night gown, that is a little tight and showy." He said as he pushed her out of the kitchen. 

"Can he come, just today, PLEASE?" she begged. 

"NO, absolutely not. You know that today is the day they pass the law and you want him to come today." 

"But..." 

"NO, NO WAY, RELENA, GO TO YOUR ROOM AND GET DRESSED." He yelled at her. She ran off crying. Zechs put his face down as Noin was peeking through his hair. 

"Don't worry, she'll be fine!" she said. 

"I hope so...I really do." He said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena dumped her body on her bed and began sobbing. She heard some shuffling. She didn't want to do any fast movements. She slowly looked up and saw a white dove have landed on her balcony's rail. She walked slowly so she doesn't scare it away. She reached the balcony and saw a dark figure across from her. It was Heero. 

"Heero!" she screamed. She scared the bird away. She looked out to see where have it gone. 

"Don't worry, it'll come back!" he said a low voice. 

"Heero, you know what day it is today!" 

"Yes, I do, I never want to leave you!" he dipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It had two letters engraved on the back: "H.E". She looked at it and looked puzzled. 

"Heero, what is this?" she asked. 

"It's initials to the place where I'll meet you every month." He said. 

"Oh," she hugged him. "How do I find this place?" 

"You will!" he kissed her and jumped on a cable that pulled him up, his eyes never leaving hers. 

She hugged the necklace and began to cry. 

That night, there were fireworks and celebrations for the new law. She looked at the colorful lights in the sky with teary eyes. `I will find you' she thought. 

Heero was standing in his Gundam and looked down on earth. It always looked beautiful from far away. He looked at and tears began to swell up. He then panicked and began to wipe his tears. `I will never forget you' he thought. 

She's out of my life 

She's out of my life 

And I don't know whether to laugh or cry 

I don't know whether to live or die 

And it cuts like a knife 

She's out of my life 

It's out of my hands 

It's out of my hands 

To think for two years, she was here 

And I took her for granted 

I was so cavalier 

And the way that it stands 

She's out of my hands 

So I've learned that love's not possession 

And I learned that love won't wait 

Now I've learned that love needs expression 

But I've learned too late 

And... 

She's out of my life 

she's out of my life 

Damned in decision, and cursed pride 

kept my love for her locked deep inside 

And it cuts like a knife 

She's out of my life 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charas and I don't own the song either. It belongs to Michael Jackson!! Okay, okay!! 

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Starrie**...thank you again!! 

She's out of my life She's out of my life And I don't know whether to laugh or cry I don't know whether to live or die And it cuts like a knife She's out of my life It's out of my hands It's out of my hands To think for two years, she was here And I took her for granted I was so cavalier And the way that it stands She's out of my hands So I've learned that love's not possession And I learned that love won't wait Now I've learned that love needs expression But I've learned too late And… She's out of my life she's out of my life Damned in decision, and cursed pride kept my love for her locked deep inside And it cuts like a knife She's out of my life 

Chapter 2 

Heero sat at the breakfast table, not wanting to eat anything. He felt sick to the stomach of the earth people and their decision to separate them. He looked over and saw Duo looking out of the window, slowly biting his bread. 

"Duo…what's wrong?" Heero asked. He didn't answer and began to look like he was in deep wandering. "DUO?" 

Duo jumped out of his skin when he heard Heero call him. "WHAT?" 

"Are you okay?" Heero asked again. 

"Yeah…yeah…why are you asking?" Duo questioned. He looked puzzled at Heero. 

"Well, you looked a little worried, so I just wanted to know if you're okay," Heero answered. 

"Okay…you're freaking me out here…are you getting soft on me?" Duo now was absolutely puzzled. 

Heero looked in Duo's eyes and he looked very serious about what he was asking. Heero had not told him yet why he's been running away mysteriously for a while and coming back an hour later. He didn't find any other reason to not tell him. Heero broke down when he thought of Relena. Duo immediately come over and hugged him. 

"Heero…there is something wrong and you're not tellin' me. What is it?" Duo said as he placed him on the couch. 

"Relena…I will never be able to see her again! I miss her so much! The new law…can't see her!" Heero kept on weeping. "Oh…you're still in love with Relena…you're in my league…I will never see Hilde again! It's okay…you know we can sneak in, Heero, don't worry! I will make sure you see her again!" Duo said comforting Heero. He knew better! The protection of earth has doubled in the past year! Any one coming from space will be killed for sure!! 

Heero stopped and sat up. "Duo, you're only saying this to make me fell better! There is no way that you and I can go in!" Heero began very seriously. "There is no way…" he said as he got up and went to his room. He gave Relena that necklace 

Duo leaned back on the couch and began to think. "He must really love her…" he said to himself. He knew that Heero is not the type to break down and cry. 

He looked up at he ceiling. 'There has to be a way' he thought. 'There is always a solution to every problem.' From his tiredness, he fell into deep sleep. 

'Duo…Duo' someone called out for him. 'Duo…Duo' He opened his eyes and saw Hilde standing in front of him wearing a beautiful white gown and was holding a bouquet of white roses. She had on her head a tiara made of white roses as well. He saw that he was lying in beautiful garden. He got up and ran to her and kissed her passionately. He looked at her as he was holding her face. She looked up at him and said: 'There is a way…There is a way.' She began to walk backward pulling her fingers to her. Duo stood there not understanding what she means. He began walking towards her…but a great white space was in front of him. He walked deeper into it. He blinked and couldn't find Hilde anywhere. He started running and suddenly stopped and opened his eyes. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in the balcony, holding a flyer of some sort. He pulled it up to his face and saw that it was a flyer for a traveling agency. It read 'Want to win a trip of a lifetime! You could win a trip to anywhere in the universe.' It finally hit him. He could win this trip to earth, and Heero would be able to hack into their mainframe and make them the winners. They could change their identities and act just as tourists. 

He was too excited! He ran to Heero's room and called out his name. Heero was nowhere in sight. He called out his name again. "HEERO!!" He ran to the balcony of his room and called out again. "HHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOO!!!" 

"Jeez…you don't have to yell! I'm right here!" Heero called out while poking his finger in his ear to get a sense of hearing. He was sitting on a chair, with no shirt on and his foot resting on the ramp. 

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you!!" Duo said as he approached Heero. "Look, I told you there is a way!" 

Heero took the flyer and examined it. He looked at Duo from the corner of his eye. "This is the way to get to earth?" he looked at it again. "And what makes you think that we're going to win." 

"You…you will make Dave Fletcher and Harry Akira win the contest! They're both 21 and they are out of jobs right now and th…" Duo was stopped by Heero. 

"Hold on, you are going to make me hack in their system and make who win?" He said with on eyebrow up. 

"Dave Fletcher and Harry Akira…why don't you like the names?" Duo said backing away. 

"I am so sorry…I am not going as someone named Harry A-something! And besides hacking was something I did when I was with her and I can't do it again, Duo!! I want to forget her not be reminded of her again." 

"Please, Heero, if you do it…you would be able to see her again! And I would be able to see Hilde again too! Please, Heero, please…" Duo sat beside Heero's chair. He had on his puppy-eyed face. Heero looked at him, and began to feel sorry for him. 

He shaked off the feeling. "NO, Duo, I can't!!" he said harshly and walked out on him. 

Duo sat looking at the beautiful scenery of the fake ocean and the fake trees and the fake beach. He knew the real ocean, beach and trees where his love was: on Earth. He cursed himself and questioned his god why he was born on a colony. He began to sob and ripped off the cross. Heero stood by watching everything. He now felt very guilty. They both wanted to go to earth, but he turned down their dream. He walked out of his room, not realizing that the flyer is still in his hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Howard stood watching his men work on peacemillion. It was a wreck after the battle between Heero and Zechs. He was putting it off and didn't want to work on it any more. He finally realized that he had been working for too long and that he needed time off and wanted to travel to other colonies. 

"Howard, how is it coming?" someone called out from the dark. 

"Who is this?" he asked looking through his sun glasses. 

"God, you don't recognize an old friend? You are getting too old!!" Doctor J came out and greeted him. 

"You telling me that I'm old? Look at you!! Besides I'm going to travel, J! There is no reason to stay in this business!" Howard anawered. 

"You are absolutely right! I want to come with you!" Doctor J demanded. 

"Why not? But only under one condition…" 

"What's that?" 

"Please cut your hair and start wearing clothes like me!" they both bedan to cackle and laugh. 

"Sure thing!!" they continued to laugh. 

"Doctor J?" Heero called out. Doctor J turned around and looked for the source of the voice. 

"Heero?" Doctor J looked very surprised. 

"I need you to help me with something!" Heero said in low voice. 

"Sure…sure, Howard do you mind if we use your office?" Doctor J looked at Howard in a puzzled way. 

"Yes, of course…I mean, no, I don't mind and yes, you can use it!" Howard answered. They walked off and Howard was looking at them. He was surprised that Heero asked Doctor J for help instead of demanding it and surprised that he didn't pull a gun to his head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What is it my boy?" Doctor J began. 

"I don't know what to do…Duo wants to go to earth…but I know it's a very dangerous risk!!" Heero said looking at the floor and finally noticed the flyer was still in his hand. 

"Are you feeling okay? You don't seem okay!!" Doctor J was concerned. 

"No, I'm not, I love her and I want to see her so badly…but I don't know what to do…I'm in Limbo!!" Heero answered. 

"Who, my boy, who do you love?" 

"Relena…" 

"Oh, but you know you can't really do anything about it!! You will be killed!!" 

"Yes, I know, but I really want to see her…I can't live without her…" 

"And what does Duo got to do with this?" 

"He found this flyer and wants me to hack in and rig the contest so that we can win!" he held up the flyer. Doctor J walked close to him and took it out of his clammy hands. 

"Oh, well, then why not? Are you afraid?" 

"I don't know anymore…" 

"I think you are. You are afraid of what will happen to you and to Relena, and same goes to Duo. I must say, Heero, this is a side of you I have never seen. You told me that this would be a dangerous risk, and you are a risk taker…I am confused." 

"So am I. I don't know what to do…please tell me what to do, father!" 

Doctor J finally realized that Relena did this to him. She made him mellower and very expressive of his feeling. He knew this because he would never call him 'father' in a million years. "Heero, com here, I have been taking care of you ever since you were a boy, and I would be thrilled to see you settled down with a loving wife and children maybe…but I cannot make your decision for you…this is your destiny, not mine! And remember any decision you do, you know I will behind you every step of the way!!" 

"Doctor J, I have already made my decision…I will go!! I cannot hold it back anymore!! I will go!!" Heero decided. 

"Is there anything I could do?" 

"Yes…change the way I look!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo sat leaned back to the ramp of the balcony. He saw a figure walk in on him. He was a tall blonde man wearing blue jeans and unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. He had green eyes, it looked like Quatre. 

"What are you doing here Quatre?" Duo asked. 

"I came to take you to the airport!!" the man answered. 

"Why? So you can go to earth and leave me here?" Duo looked ahead of him. 

"No…so we both can go!! Get up off your ass and lets go, Dave!!" Duo examined the man. 

"Heero?" Duo narrowed his eyes trying to look for a similarty bettwen him and Heero. 

"Yes…but my name is Harry Akira!!" 

Duo jumped up and hugged him. "Why are we going to the airport now? The trip isn't for weeks!" 

"Well, we have to go change you and get your social card…that will take weeks!! Besides I haven't done any hacking yet!! We have to go to Doctor J right now so we can change your look!! Let's go!!" 

Duo was happy that Heero finally agreed! He wanted Heero to be as cheery as he is right now…but he knew that when he sees her Everything will change. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo was on the phone. "You said on your stupid flyer that we could go any where in the universe!" 

"But sir, you are from the colony and you know that you are forbidden to go to earth!" answered the other side of the phone. 

"I don't care, I want to go to earth and that is my final decision, you understand me!!! That is your problem not mine!!" Duo began to be aggressive. 

"And how will we send you there…sir?" 

"I don't know, send us with the shipment of people that are going to earth. Look, deal with it and make it happen or you'll regret picking me to win the contest." He hung up. 

"What happened?" Heero asked, eating a blueberry muffin. 

"They don't really know if they can!!" "It sounded pretty intense!" 

"Yes, the damn guy was getting on my nerve!!" 

"So do you think they will allow us?" 

"They better…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
[2 weeks later] 

"Got your card?" Heero asked. 

"Check!" Duo answered 

"Your clothes?" 

"Check…but I'm not falling for this one again" Duo saw Heero smile…that took him by surprise. 

"Your gun?" 

"What? No, Heero, no guns…just a good vacation!! Please!!" Duo grabbed Heero's bag and saw it was filled with guns. He emptied it out and filled it with some of his clothes. 

"But, Duo…" 

"No, Heero, no guns!! We are going to have fun and see…" he stopped because he knew that would turn Heero around from his cheery state. 

"See them, right? Why didn't you say it?" Heero closed his bag, picked it up and walked out. 

"Heero, we are going because of that, aren't we? Why are you being an ass now?" 

"BECAUSE…because, I don't know what to do or say when I see her, and what if Zechs finds out? What am I going to do?" 

"Heero…you are just being paranoid, and nervous!! You'll know when you see her…if you love her as you say you do you'll know what to do…believe me!!" 

"I hope you're right, Duo!!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
[Many hours later, they are in the space shuttle] 

Heero and Duo looked around on the faces of the people leaving for earth. They were sobbing and crying. They all didn't want to leave the colonies. The judgement was taken without considering how the people leaving their homes on the colonies would feel. There was no vote, but a decision was decided for the people. 

They began to walk to their seats. Heero spotted a little girl, her face was crossed. He placed down his stuff, left Duo to see the girl. 

"Is there something wrong?" he asked sweetly. 

"No, go away!" the girl answered. 

"Well, you don't look too happy to go back home!" he said. 

"That's because I don't want to! I have friends here…family…even pets!! I HATE earth!" she yelled. 

"That's pretty harsh…have you ever been to earth?" 

"OF COURSE…I was born there!!" 

"Oh, yes, silly me!! But I know you'll like it!" 

"No I won't, I hate it already!! I don't want to go to earth…I want to stay here!!" She began to tear. 

Heero wiped her eyes. "Belive me, you won't have to stay in earth for long!!" he gave her a little kiss on the cheek and walked off. 

Heero sat beside Duo. "Duo, we have to do something!! We can't let these people live lives they don't want to! We will lead them to rebel against the leaders!!" 

Duo looked at him. He looked absolutely serious. He agreed and leaned back to the back of the seat. 


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!! This one is funny!! ^_^ 

P.S. If you can guess how is H.E. connected to me…I'll do something special for you!! And I mean in the story!! Hint: Jasmine Yuy is not my real name. You have to answer before the next chapter! 

**ShiroKitsune:***blinking* This must be alternate timeline right? I mean...Treize and the scintists are...how should I put it...well, they went "boom-boom." Anyways, still very good, but confsuing. Keep writing, ja ne! ^___^ -V 

**Jasmine Yuy [me ^_^]**: You know, I completely forgot about it! I watched Gundam Wing like a year ago and I didn't watch it ever since. Oh, well, this is my story right? I made Trieze and the Scientists become alive, they all survived the "boom-boom"!! He he ^_^ Besides, the story works with them in it, don't you think so? ^_~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charas and I don't own the song either. It belongs to Michael Jackson!! Okay, okay!! 

She's out of my life She's out of my life And I don't know whether to laugh or cry I don't know whether to live or die And it cuts like a knife She's out of my life It's out of my hands It's out of my hands To think for two years, she was here And I took her for granted I was so cavalier And the way that it stands She's out of my hands So I've learned that love's not possession And I learned that love won't wait Now I've learned that love needs expression But I've learned too late And… She's out of my life she's out of my life Damned in decision, and cursed pride kept my love for her locked deep inside And it cuts like a knife She's out of my life 

Chapter 3 

Relena kept fiddling with the necklace and the heart-shaped locket Heero gave her. She couldn't help but wonder what would "H.E." stand for. It's been already a month since their separation and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something about it. 

Zechs stood at the door, peering in on her. He watched her as she played with the ripped up teddy bear and taking a necklace off of it and putting it back on. And every once in a while she would pull in up to her face and cry some more, murmuring Heero's name. He turned around and looked ahead of him through a large window. He then rested his head on her door. He hated seeing her that way. 

Sept was walking through the huge halls when he saw his father, rubbing his eyes, but no tears. "What's wrong daddy?" he asked. 

"Oh, hey, big guy! Nothing, son, nothing," Zechs said as he sat on the floor and pulled Sept with him. 

"Then why is your eyes red and Aunt Relena crying?" he asked innocently. 

"Are my eyes red?" Zechs asked smiling. 

"Yep, and your face and your hands and all of you!" 

Zechs knew why he was red. Whenever he was mad or sad he would turn red. The thing is he didn't know whether he was mad or sad. "Well, then, I'll have to turn you red too!!" he said tickling Sept. 

Noin walked out of her room from her afternoon nap. "Why are you two making so much noise?" she asked with a green mask on her face. 

"Oh, look sept, your mommy is a monster!" Zechs said. They both started to laugh. "When did you all of a sudden become so womanly?" 

"Ohhhhh, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT A WOMAN? OR CAN'T DO WOMEN THINGS?" she yelled, as she stormed into her room slamming the door. Zechs followed her to apologize to her. 

Sept was left alone. So he walked into Relena's room and sat by her on the bed. "Hi!" he said looking at her sadly. 

"Hey!" she said quickly rubbing her eyes from tears, but she couldn't hide them because they just kept coming. 

"Why are you crying, Aunt Relena?" he asked, clearing the hair on her face. 

She looked at him with puffy red eyes. "Do you really want to know?" she knew she shouldn't tell him, but no one in her family listened to her except Sept. She found in him everything Heero is. 

"Yes, please tell me! I don't want to see you cry anymore," he said. 

"Well, the man I love so much, I can't see him anymore, because of that stupid law that won't let the colony people to see the earth people." She held back the tears. 

"Aunt Relena, mommy always tells me that there is always a solution for every problem." He said. 

She let out a chuckle. "I wish it was true!" she said looking at the necklace on the teddy bears face. "What happened outside?" 

"Daddy got mommy mad! And she started yelling!" he said laughing. 

"Oh, yeah, what did he say?" she asked. 

"He asked her 'when did she got to be a woman,'" he said laughing even harder. She looked at him, and remembered when Heero asked her the same question. She didn't take it as Noin did, but she got mad. 

_ "Whoa, Relena, I never saw you wear a mini-skirt! It's not you" Heero said covering his mouth from laughing. "Are you saying that I'm not a woman?" she said smacking him on the head. "Well, you're either wearing those really ugly pants or that school uniform, with those shoes that made you look like a man!" he said, not holding back anymore and laughed freely. "OHHHHH, I'm going to kill you! You said that you want to see some skin and now you don't like it!! God make up you freaking mind!! And besides if I'm leaving with you, I have to look like this so no one would recognize me!" she said smiling. "Please, you wouldn't hurt a fly! And by the way, I would recognize you from a mile away," he said smirking. "Who died and made you fashion king?" she laughed. "Now, shut up and take me to where the hell you going to take me! GOD!!" _

She remembered how they were always different around each other than around other people. She let out a small chuckle when she remembered this. Sept was no longer with her. She looked around to see if he was playing hide and seek. She didn't find him but found Noin at the door, holding it shut. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Relena said as she sat up from her lying on her stomach state. 

"Zechs is really mad!" Noin said struggling to keep the door shut. "Relena, help me, you know how to calm him down!" 

"Stand aside," Relena ordered. She pulled the doorknob and Zechs came running in and fell on his face. 

"OWWWWWW!!!!" Zechs screamed. 

"Serves you right!" Relena said waving her finger at him. 

"That really hurt!!" he said rubbind his nose. 

"You shouldn't fight with your woman!" she said. 

"But…" he couldn't finish, she stopped him. 

"But nothing, you cherish her! Understand me! [saying under her voice] At least you have a woman!" 

"Relena, we need to talk," Zechs came closer to her. 

"NO, I'm tired of talking! I'll be in the garden if anyone needs me!!" she walked out leaving Zechs and Noin looking at each other in awe. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

She walked out in the garden. She felt the wind rub against her face and saw the rippling effect it had on the flowers and the grass. she walked out and sat on the swing Zechs had installed for Sept. She began to go back and forth on the swing slowly. She spotted a little daisy beside her, the only one in the entire garden and had no other flowers around it. She wanted to pluck it, but since it was the last on, she knelt beside it and rested her head on her fist. 

She began rubbing its petals. They were so white and pure, and it felt so soft and fragile. She knew this was a sign from god that the flower represented her. Like the flower, she is alone. She began to wonder why her destiny had to be this way. Why couldn't she be with Heero? Why did she have to be a princess? And why did she have to be born on earth? 

Relena began to wonder. She didn't understand why she talked to Zechs that way. She wanted all her questions to be answered. She wanted to know a good legitimate reason for every excuse. She wanted to have everything she needed not wanted. She was desperate for happiness. 

She remembered times she had with Heero. They began to be together when they were both 15 and ever since she loved being around him and she couldn't wait till the next time she saw him. Now she has no power in her hands and felt hopeless. 

She remembered the first time Heero told her that he loved her. It was a gloomy night, but it was the best night of her life. 

_ She looked at him leaning on the wall. His eyes were closed as if he's sleeping. She walked up to him. "Heero," she started. "I have to tell you something." He looked up at her. Stood and walked to her. He grabbed her arms and gave her her first kiss. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. And ran off to his Gundam. She stood there, while her hair flying everywhere. She was surprised as well as happy. "I love you too…" she whispered to herself. _

She dropped a tear on the daisy, causing it to flutter. She felt unexpected tears that weren't hers. She looked at the dark sky. "Oh, the sky feels my pain…it's crying too!" she said as she wept in the rain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Zechs stood at the window that shows the garden and noticed that she was lying on the grass, crying in the rain. He called for men to bring her in. 

"Call somebody to bring the idiot in!! NOW!!" he shouted as he formed chaos in the palace. 

"Zechs?" Noin called from behind him. He ignored her. "Zechs?" again he ignored her. "ZECHS?" she shouted. He twirled around. 

"WHAT??" he screamed. She covered her ears because it was too loud. He let out a sigh and asked nicely. "What Noin?" 

"Do you think that she will appreciate you if you're in this state?" she asked. 

"Noin, that stupid idiot is killing herself because of him and it makes me so mad!" he said, when his blood was raging again. 

"She has no reason to live anymore…you helped take away her love and how will she ever respect you if you didn't even let her see him the last day, one last time!" 

"Noin, you know what would happen if I allowed that? And do you know what the people say if we have a pregnant princess that isn't even married, and on top of it all, he's from the colonies!! I couldn't let that happen! And if she did that, who will take care of her child if there is no father! You tell me what to do?" 

"I still would let them see each other, if I were you. And I don't give a damn what the people would say! Zechs, you must realize, you took away from her so many things she wanted! If I were her, I would kill you!!" 

"It was for her safety, she could do anything and she wouldn't care if it is good for her or not…you know her!" 

"Zechs, you have to apologize and you have to be sincere, or believe me you WILL lose her!" she said as she walked off out of the room that they were in. Zechs looked as Relena was coming in. Her eye were red and was shivering. 

"Are you okay? You're shaking," he said cleaning her face. 

"Leave me alone…don't ever touch me!! It's your entire fault! It's yours!" she said as she kept dripping water on the ceramic floor. She began to wobble and finally fell to the floor. Zechs immediately ran to her and picked her up to place her on her bed. 

"Call the doctor now!!" he ordered one of his men. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

She came to about two hours later. She saw Zechs by her side and Noin standing away with sleeping Sept in her arms. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

"You fainted, beautiful!" he said making her fell better. 

"I'll go put Sept to sleep now!" Noin said walking back out of the room. 

"Oh, Milliardo, I feel so lost!" she confessed. She covered her face and began to sob. 

"It's okay…it's okay, I'm here," he said picking her up to hug her. 

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" she cried on his shoulder. 

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." He said as he was rubbing her wet hair. 

"Yes, I did, I did…I treated you so bad, and I blamed you for separating me and Heero! I just wanted to be with his so bad!" 

"No, it is my fault. I kept treating you like a child and didn't care what you thought! I should've been more lenient and caring towards you. Relena…" 

"Yes?" 

"I want you to go see him! The doctor recommended it. You're in depression, and the only cure is to be with him." 

"Oh, Zechs..." she hugged him tighter. "I love you…" 

"I will arrange everything so you can see him on the colony!" he said pulling away from her. 

"Thank you…thank you so much!" she said kissing him on the cheek. She wanted to get up. 

"What are you doing? You need to be in your bed, you kn…" he stopped as he saw the cold look Relena gave him. 

"Zechs…you're doing it again!" she said looking at him from the corner of her eye. 

"Well, I'm not going to change overnight! It takes time!!" he said, chuckling. 

He watched as she still wobbled on her walk. Then he shot his eye on the teddy bear and the necklace that was on top of her bed. He took it in and began to examine it. He picked the necklace with his fingers, and turned it around to see the engraving on the back. He wondered if it was a locket, but there was no place to open it, just a tiny keyhole. He rubbed it with his thumb, figuring out why there was a keyhole there. He dropped the necklace and looked at the teddy bear. It seems that Relena had tied a ribbon around its neck. It looked familiar to him. He stroked it. He then began to touch the teddy bear. It was very soft and very dirty. It's ears had its stuffing out, so did its arm and one leg. 

She walked back into the room and saw her brother smothering the teddy bear. She smiled at that and went to sit by him. 

"What? Miss holding a teddy bear?" she asked with a smile. 

"No, not really, I miss holding my sister!" he said handing her back the teddy. 

"But I already hugged you! But I guess you can't get enough of me!!" she said holding out her arms for a hug. 

He took her and hugged her tightly. "Maybe you don't remember…but that was how I held you when you were young. And dad would put you on his lap and rub his nose against your head like how I just did." He said letting go of her. 

"I miss him…you know, Zechs, I envy you! You were able to see our parents and now you have a family of your own…this is why I want Heero back…so we can marry and have our own family." 

"About that…you realize that you are not able to marry a man from the colonies, or have childeren with him, or see him to begin with! That is why I forbidden it, because you are from earth and he's from the colonies." 

"Zechs…look into my eyes…do I look like I care?" she said placing her hand on his. "Even if they kill us…at least we'd be together in heaven…right?" 

"Right!" he said wanting to correct her and put her back to her senses. For years, he believed that Heero somehow brainwashed Relena to make her not care about anything except them, when it is actually the other way around. Relena softened Heero. He used to be ruthless and doesn't care what he was or what his fate was. When she came into his life, his life began to have a meaning and a purpose. He began to realize why is life worth living. 

Zechs got up and kissed his sister good night then left the room. Relena was not tired, so she went to her balcony and watched the sunrise. Sept's words echoed in her head. ' There is always a solution for every problem.' She looked at the orange sun arise, and began to think of what she will do when she sees him on the colony. 

Even though she was going to see him, she still wondered what the initials on the back of her necklace's pendant stood for and what was the keyhole for. As she placed her arms on the rail, she began to wonder what Heero is doing right now. Little did she know that he was coming to earth and he didn't know that she would be going to his colony. 


	4. Chapter Four

Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | News | 
Author Title Summary 
Log In | Register 
Misc Menu - Help - Flavors - TOS - Credits 

* * *

Home >> Anime >> Gundam Wing/AC >> She's out of my Life 
storyid: 591771

* * *

Author: Jasmine Yuy - PG-13 - English - Drama - Reviews: 12
1. Chapter One2. Chapter Two3. Chapter Three4. Chapter Four

* * *

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!! You know I wasn't going to put it on, but because of you, I kept it on!! Thanx again!! 

So the winner of my cheap contest is…(drumroll please!) LINDSAY SMITH! Get her ppl, she rigged it!! I'm just kidding!! What she won was: her own chara in my really messed up fic!! She'll be a character till I decide to finish this story!! Yay, Shiro!! 

Don't worry!! You'll all have a chance…I don't know when or what, but you all will…eventually!! 

For all the ppl who actually guessed that "H.E." was my real initials, you're right!! I just wanted ppl to tell me it was my INITIALS, not to give me my entire name!! But I forgot that my email showed my real name, so all the ppl who reviewd before and got an update email would know!! But then, sorrie!! ^_^ 

P.S. I'll probably write a chapter every week, or every two weeks, cuz the work load in school is taking a toll on me!! Sorry for the inconvenience!! ^_^ 

Answers to my wonderful reviewers: 

**Ley**:NO! Just when Heero and Duo are sooo close...::sniff:: Please continue soon. Cheer! 

**Jasmine Yuy**: I don't exactly know what you mean!! If you mean that Heero and Duo should get closer…I don't think so!!! I'm not a yaoi fan and don't intend for this fic to be one!! Sorrie for all yaoi fans!! But if you mean, how close Heero and Duo were to earth, then…I KNOW!!!! He he ^_^!! I'm pathetic, I don't know any other way to make it longer!! If you have any ideas…I'll be sure to consider them!! He he ^_~ 

**Rona**: H.E could be letters in your real name I think anyway. Great story this is such atear jerack but I must same I'm smileing at the fact that what's about to happen to Relena and Heero. Juast one thing Is Relean pergant or have I missed something? But this is sop good and I DO mean it I'm not just saying it Peace and Love Rona 

**Jasmine Yuy**: Should I make her pregnant? Well how about you just wait and see!! She probably will be!! I want to make her…but am still deciding!! 

Discalimer: Just go to chapter one for the disclaimer note!! Jeez!! [I think about everyone hates these things!!] 

  
She's out of my life   
She's out of my life   
And I don't know whether to laugh or cry  
  
I don't know whether to live or die   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life   
It's out of my hands  
  
It's out of my hands  
  
To think for two years, she was here   
And I took her for granted   
I was so cavalier   
And the way that it stands   
She's out of my hands   
So I've learned that love's not possession   
And I learned that love won't wait   
Now I've learned that love needs expression   
But I've learned too late   
And…   
She's out of my life   
She's out of my life   
Damned in decision, and cursed pride   
Kept my love for her locked deep inside   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life 

Chapter 4 

"Sir?" Serena asked Zechs. 

"Huh…yes, Serena?" he answered back, coming to from his daydream. 

"Sir, I think I can handle everything here, you can go to your room now!" she told him, trying to pull him up from his strong arms. 

"No, it's okay! I'll be fine. Did you get an answer from the travel companies?" he asked rubbing his head. 

"No, not yet. But I got calls from other companies that give excellent offers!" 

"You know how dangerous these companies are! All they want to do is kidnap her! We can't trust them!" 

"Okay, sorry sir! I'll make sure its our company an d nothing else!" she began walking out the door, when she was called back. 

"Serena, can you please call on of Relena's close friends!" he said. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" she asked holding the big pile of folders, and trying to ignore the glare on her glasses from the sunlight coming from the window. 

"Yes, I do mind you asking! Just get me the damn girl!" he yelled with his hands in his pockets. 

She adjusted her glasses. "Sir are you okay? You seem tense!" she was worried. 

"NO I AM NOT!! What is with the second degree?" he yelled again as he walked pass her to the door. He reached the main hall when he realized that he forgot something in his office so he went back. When he arrived, he saw Sept in his office playing with his airplane. Still in a hot temper he yelled at him. "SEPT, what are you doing here?" 

"I came to see you daddy! I'm sorry!" he jumped off his chair and started walking out the door. 

Zechs sighed. "Sept, wait! I'm the one who should be sorry!! Did you want something?" he asked as he knelt on the floor and collected Sept in his arms. 

"I just want to play with you, daddy!" he said, fiddling with his toy airplane. "I miss playing with you!" 

"Okay…is that what you want to be when you grow up…you want to be a pilot?" Zechs asked as he put Sept on the floor and sat beside him. 

"Yes, I want to fly to the colonies one day, and I know I can't but I know that you can fix that problem!" Sept said as he put his little fingers on Zechs clean shaven face. Zechs looked at him in amazement. He was only 7 but he knew so much. The smile on Zechs' face wiped off when he heard him say that. 

"Who told you that…your mother? That woman doesn't shut up, does she?" he said feeling his temper rise again. 

"No, I know…I know that you always solve problems like these, daddy!" 

"Yeah, right! She's probably standing out side!!" 

"No, It's just me! I know because Auntie Relena always talks in her sleep and when she's crying!" 

"Oh she does! Do you sneak up on her?" 

"No, I just miss the way things were…we were all happy!!" he said. He finished what he came to Zechs to tell him, so he got up and ran out the door. 

"…When we were all happy! Heh!" he chuckled under his voice. "What will the leaders say about this…when I tell them that the people are not happy this way?" 

Zechs sat there playing with Sept's plane that he forgot to take. He was still astonished at what little children know, and amazingly enough are always right but no one even bothered to listened to them, because after all they are children. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [a few hours later] 

"Sir, Lindsay Smith, the friend of Relena you asked for is coming by this after noon!" she told him peeking through his door. He saw him with his chin in his palm and still playing with the plane. She didn't bother anymore, she left and shut the door. 

"…when we were all happy!" he kept murmuring. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Zechs had his head on his folded arms that were resting on the desk. Serena came in trying to wake him up. 

"What? What?" he pushed her way. 

"Lindsay is here sir," she told him. 

"Oh yes, let her in!" he said straightening himself out. 

"Right away!" she answered. 

"Hello!" she called. 

"Yes, yes, hello! Please come in and sit down!" he told Lindsay. 

"I just called you here for a special task I want you to perform…I am willing to pay you handsomely!" he began. 

"Well, what is the task?" she asked. 

"I want you to go with Relena to the colony and make sure you don't came back until about a year!" 

"A WHOLE year?" 

"Well, I have to resolve things here…yes, it will take time!! I have to be sure that she is not to be found, so that if I die in the process there is someone who will be able to take my place!" 

"What about your son?" 

"Sept? I can't guarantee the lives of anyone of my family! Besides, she has to go, because I know he will come for her, and my entire plan will fail if he's here when she's here!! You understand me?" 

"Sir, who are you talking about?" 

"Heero and Relena!" 

"RELENA LOVES HEERO?" she yelled in excitement. 

"YES, but be quiet, and if you go with her, pretend as if you don't know!" 

"So does she know that I'm coming with her?" 

"No, and you can't see her today…I'll create a plan that will make her call you and make you come with her! You say yes, you go with her, make sure she stays on the colony for a year and come back, she can have _him_ and everybody will be happy!" 

"But you know that I haven't talked to her for about 4 years. What makes her want to call me?" 

"Didn't I say I'll deal with it!" 

"But, I don't know how to keep her on the colony!" 

"Well, since he's coming here, when she's leaving, just drag her with you to 'look' for him!!" 

"Okay, sir, I'll take this task!" she said shaking his hand and walking out the door, Zechs following her. He felt too tired so he decided to get a nap. 

Lindsay walked out of the main entrance. "I just wish this works, and that you can hold her off that long!" Zechs told himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sept walked on his mother who was brushing her hair, because there were some guests coming. Sept was dressed in a little suit, and she was in a beautiful red gown that revealed one of her shoulders. He hair was not proper and he couldn't adjust his bow tie. 

"Aww, look at my handsome little boy…come here let me fiz your hair and tie," she told him when she saw him through the mirror. 

"Mom? Why is dad being so mean lately?" he asked as she was fixing his bow. 

"He's just worked up about a lot of things. He'll be back in his normal slef in no time," 

"I don't think so, he was being mean to Serena a few days ago and a week ago at you and he's always mean to Auntie Relena," "Ohhh, it's okay, he's really tired with all the things going around, he'll be fine, belive me!" she said as she pushed him to go to living room and wait for all of them to come down. She was left alone, wondering about Sept. 'He's very lonely…he needs someone!' she thought. 

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sept sat quietly in the living room, when Relena walked in wearing a beautiful black dress. 

"Hey, shorty, what going on?" she asked him. He noticed that she was happy all of a sudden. 

"Nothing, mommy told me to wait for the people to come and wait for everyone to come." He said when he heard a doorbell. 

"Would you mind getting that, Sept?" she asked him as she was fixing her hair. 

"Sure, what else could I do?" he walked off to open the door. Serena was also dresses in the best dress she had. It was a baby blue dress with little black velvet patterns of flowers on it. 

"Are they ready, they'll be here in a few moments!" she asked him. 

"Why is everyone dressed up?" he said as he left Serena to close the door. 

"Hi, Serena, nice dress!" Relena said with a sense of sarcasm in her voice. 

"Shut up, it's the best I can find!" she told her. 

"Apparently, you haven't looked enough!" Serena was about the same age as Relena. "Come with me, we'll find you something to wear!" Relena said as she pulled Serena's hand along with her. 

"OOHHHHH!!" Sept was finally annoyed. He didn't know who was coming or why they were all dressed up. Zechs walked in, a white suit on and his hair tied back. 

"Dad, why is everyone dressed up?" he asked. 

"We have special guests coming then we have a party! I thought you liked to dress up!" Zechs was trying to tease him. 

"I DO NOT LIKE DRESSING UP!! It's so weird!" he said stomping his feet in the floor. 

"Okay, okay, calm down!!" Zechs saying as he stepped back. 

"So who are these special guests?" Sept asked as he calmed down. 

"They're the leaders. They here so they can allow your Aunt to go to the Colony! And I have to talk to them about something too!" Zechs knew how he planned this, and he knew nothing could ruin it. 

They both waited for the three women to come down. Noin cam in the room first and Relena and Serena followed. Zechs was dumbfounded by how beautiful Noin looked. They had not had a gathering in a long time, and hadn't seen her dressed up since the party they threw for Sept's birthday. 

"Noin, you look beautiful!" he said as he kissed her on the lips and were suddenly separated by the doorbell. "Oh, they're here!" 

One of the servants opened the door. They showed them to were Zechs and the women were. Zechs came forward. "Welcome, welcome!" he said as he asked them to have a seat. "Oh, terribly sorry, I didn't introduce my family to you!" he first pointed at Noin. "This is my beautiful wife, Noin! And beside her is my son, Sept and that as you know is Relena, and my secretary Serena!" 

"Of course, of course, we know all of them!" the Prime Minister of earth said, Vingt Huit. 

"You probaly know why you are here, Vingt! As you already know, Relena is requesting to go to the Colony, and we await your decision!" Zechs handed them their cups of tea. 

"Despite all of the problems Princess Relena had put herself in for the past years, we agree on her departure," he said as she jumped with joy and a smile drew on Zechs face. "But…only under one condition…" Vingt said. 

"What is it?" Relena asked as she separated from Serena when she hugged her. 

"If you raise a rebellion on the colony, because of your arrival there, you are to come back immediately. That is why we should keep this a secret, and no one, NO one should know about it. We, after all, have passed the law and to allow a princess to leave for the colony is a great danger for us! You must understand!" he said. 

"Of course, I understand!" Relena replied. She excused herself and got up and left the room, dragging Serena with her. 

Noin saw that Sept was getting sleepy. She too excused herself to put Sept to sleep. She held his hand and left the room. Zechs was left alone and was time for him to express his thoughts about the new law. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Can you believe that I'm going to see him!!" She said as she twriled around. 

"Be quiet, they'll hear you!!" Serena whispered. "You know if they find out why you're going for, they'll never let you go, EVER!!" 

"I know, I forgot myself! It's just I am so happy!!" she pulled Serena to twirl around with her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Guests kept coming in. One of them was Lindsay. Zechs had invited her on purpose. She spotted Relena laughing with Serena. She began to walk towards her. 

"Relena?" she asked, leaning in. 

Relena looked at the source of the mysterious voice. "OH MY GOD, LINDSAY!!" she screamed. 

"Yes, it's me!" she said as she hugged her. "I can't belive you didn't call or even invite me yourslef to this party!" 

"Serena, we'll finish this later!" she said as she pulled Linday outside in the garden underneath the moon. "I'm really sorry, I have been so busy with things! It's really bad being a Princess. I remember one time you told me you wish you were me, I thought you were crazy!" 

"I still do…so what's new with you?" she asked knowing where this was headed. 

"I'm going to the one of the Colonies!" Relena spilled it. 

"WHAT? You can't go there!!" Lindsay acted as if she was shocked. 

"Please, Please, Lindsay, be quiet!! You can't tell anyone, this must be kept a secret!" 

"Okay, you know you can depend on me! But why are you going there!" 

"Zechs told them, I was going for a vacation, but I'm going to see Heero!" again she spilled it. 

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GOING TO SEE HEERO!! I though you hated him! But you love him, don't you?" 

"How did you know? And please please be quiet!" 

"Hello, I'm your best friend, I would know if you love someone and you don't bother to tell me!!" But in fact she didn't know anything. "Besides, I saw you kissing him at that party at school!!" again another lie. 

"You saw us? But we were so careful!" 

"Well, you weren't careful enough!" she came forward. "Relena, I've always wanted to go to the colony with you, please!! I promise that I won't be a nuisance!!" 

"I don't know, Lindsay, it's just that you're…" Relena stopped. "You know what, going by myself would be boring, and besides it would be better if you came with me! So, yes, you can come!!" 

Relena and Lindsay ran in the house to enjoy the rest of the party. Zechs plan has worked perfectly. He understood his sister well. And now he will be able to go on with his plan with out a flaw. Without Relena in the picture and Heero coming to earth while Relena leaves for the colony, is the best way to change this law and allow people freedom to be anywhere as they please. 

JASMINE YUY: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT!! I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO MUCH!! BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!! I SERIOUSLY AM TOO BUSY TO HAVE TIME TO WRITE ANY CHAPTERS! THIS WAS SQUEEZED IN…NO IT WAS FORCED IN!! I'M TELLING YOU!! I GOT NO TIME!! I GOT LIKE 2 ISU'S TO FINISH, AND AFTER THAT, I HAVE FINALS!! SO PLEASE LAY OFF ME!! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY ANY NAMES OF PEOPLE WHO DO THAT…LINDSAY!!! OOPS…IT CAME OUT!! SORRIE ~_^ 

* * *

[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 
1. Chapter One2. Chapter Two3. Chapter Three4. Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

Discalimer: Just go to chapter one for the disclaimer note!! Jeez!! [I think about everyone hates these things!!] 

Author Notes: People, I have bad news…I think I have writer's block!!!! I can't think of anything to write anymore, or have the willing to write anymore!!!! *Sniffles* I am so sure that you'll know it in this chap cuz I really can't think of what to write anymore, and half of this chapter is pointless!!! *Wails* Really really sorry!!! *Is handed a tissue by someone* Thank you…*Blows her nose* * she looks at the person* Awww, thanx Shiro!! Anyways, people, *sniff* I'll try real hard to overcome this disastrous disease!!! [Yes, I call is a disease, cuz you…you…*wails* can't do anything!!] So please please tell me what you think of it!!! Tell it as it is…please I have to know what to do!! Yes, that means flames are allowed!! 

P.S. Oh, one more thing, just so I can save my ass [can I say that?] the girl's real name is Lindsay but the last name I made up! My history teacher is called Mr. Smith, and it is a very popular name. So again that isn't her real last name!! 

P.P.S. HAPPY EASTER!!!! *bites off the head of her chocolate Bunny* 

  
She's out of my life   
She's out of my life   
And I don't know whether to laugh or cry   
I don't know whether to live or die   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life   
It's out of my hands   
It's out of my hands   
To think for two years, she was here   
And I took her for granted   
I was so cavalier   
And the way that it stands   
She's out of my hands   
So I've learned that love's not possession   
And I learned that love won't wait   
Now I've learned that love needs expression   
But I've learned too late   
And…   
She's out of my life   
She's out of my life   
Damned in decision, and cursed pride   
Kept my love for her locked deep inside   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life 

Chapter 5 

Noin woke at the sunlight shining in her eyes. She looked beside her, and noticed that Zechs has already woke up and left. She slowly rose wiping her face, and trying to block the sun from coming in her eyes. She found Zechs robe on a night table. She took it to cover her naked body so she can go to the washroom. 

She walked to the washroom, her head still banging from last night's party. And she also remembered that Sept slept in his bed without any nightmares. 

Water running was heard when the maid walked in to fix the bed. Noin walked out and saw that Deloris was already finished making the bed and was getting ready to leave. 

"Good morning, Deloris" Noin caught her attention, as she walked to the mirror to brush her hair. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Marquise" Deloris answered. 

"I told you a million times, call me Noin, we're friends aren't we?" Noin corrected her. 

"Of course, I'm sorry, I forgot, Noin!" Deloris said as she smiled at Noin who smiled back. 

"So how was your day so far?" Noin began. 

"Well, so far," she answered. 

"Good, has Sept woken up yet?" she asked as Sept walked in the room, with his PJ on and wiping his eyes. "Speak of the devil! Good morning, sweetie." 

"Hi, mom!" Sept answered, as he walked to her and sat on her lap. 

"Noin, I'm going to clean Sept's room now, okay?" Deloris said as she packed everything up and left the room. 

"Have a good day, Deloris!" she called. "So how come you woke up so late? Your teacher will be here soon!" 

"AWWWWW, does she have to come?" he whined. 

"Yes, now go get ready for breakfast," she said as she patted him on the back. 

He walked off. She got up and looked for something to wear. She managed to put a few things together and headed out of the room. 

As she walked down the hall, she heard two voices in a room that she has never been. She couldn't help but eavesdrop. 

"Are you sure she said yes?" a man's voice was heard. 

"Yes, she even invited me!" a woman's voice answered. 

"HMMMM, that's strange, she must be onto us, or that she was too excited about her leaving for the colony and seeing you she answered out of her own blindness!" he said. 

"Maybe, but I kind of had to beg her to take me with her!" she replied. 

"What exactly did you say?" he asked. 

"I told her that I've never been to the colony and it would be fun if we go as a vacation trip together!" she said. 

"And what did she say?" 

"She said that it'd be more realistic if she takes me with her, as if the public would believe that she was on a vacation and not to see Heero!" 

It finally hit Noin. It was Zechs and Relena's best friend who were talking about Relena. Something was up and she had to know. She didn't want to listen anymore so left for the kitchen. 

She kept wondering yesterday why he invited her friend over that she hasn't seen in 4 years. She just had to know what was Zechs plan. 

She walked into the kitchen and saw that Sept was already eating his breakfast. She sat by him and began to eat her breakfast too. Sept looked at Noin. He saw that she was in her famous wondering mood. 

"What is it now, mom?" he asked. 

"Oh, nothing, you eat your food okay?" just then Relena walked in fully dressed and ready to go out. "Where you going today?" Noin asked. 

"Out, with Lindsay! We have to go shopping!" she said as she dipped her fork in the eggs. 

'Ah, Lindsay is her name, is it? Well, I'll find her out, sooner or later!' Noin thought. 

Zechs walked in and he too was ready to go out. "Where are you going?" Noin was very puzzled. 

"To the conference don't you remember?" he told her. 

"What conference?" she asked. 

"I'll tell you about it when I come back," he turned to Relena. "Relena, Lindsay is waiting for you outside!!" 

Relena got up. Kissed Sept, Noin, and Zechs on the cheek and left the room. Noin turned to Zechs. She wanted to say something, but didn't want to talk about it in front of so many people, including Sept. Zechs looked up from his newspaper and took a glance at her, then turned back to the paper. He noticed that she was still looking at him. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Oh, nothing, you're just not Zechs anymore!!" she answered. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" he wondered. 

"Well, it's not like you to keep things from me!" her voice began to rise. 

"Noin, this isn't the time for this, and I haven't kept from you anything!" he tried to calm her down, but wasn't working. 

"Yes, you have…" she yelled. She looked around, and saw staring faces. "Zechs, I would like to speak with you privately after you finish your breakfast!" she finally finished and got up to leave the table. 

"What is her problem?" Zechs asked Sept, Sept just shrugged. 

Noin sat in the living room looking out the window. She heard his footsteps when he walked in. "I heard you and Lindsay talking!" 

"You were eavesdropping on us?" he asked. She didn't turn back to look at him. 

"You know, you just can't help it if someone was walking by and you were talking so loud any body in this palace could hear you!" she said. 

"Oh, I guess we were loud!!" he said rubbing his chin. "How much did you hear?" 

"Enough to know that you don't want Heero and Relena to meet!" 

"Who gave you an idea like that?" 

"You, and Lindsay, were planning something against Relena!" 

"If anything, we were planning for her!" he said as he sat in front of her by the window. 

"Don't lie to me, Zechs!" 

"No, I'm not, I was planning for Lindsay to go with Relena to the colony so that she could stop her from coming here!" 

"See, you're planning against her!" 

"No, I am not!!!! If you left me finish, I'll explain!" 

"Go ahead, Einstein!!" 

"Thank you, she can't come back here because I know Heero will come here…" 

"I knew it…there had to be a reason for you letting her go that easily!" 

"Will you let me finish…if she is here at the same time as Heero my entire plan would blow up!!" 

"And what plan is that?" 

"I was planning to ban the new law so that when she comes back here, she can be with him as long as she wants!" 

Hearing this brought tear to her eyes. She couldn't hold it back and she hugged him as she cried. "I am so sorry that I doubted you! I should have known that you're the best brother in the world! You have no idea how happy Relena would be!!" 

"You can't open your mouth, or she'll never leave!" 

"Sure, my lips are sealed!" 

"Noin… one more thing!!" 

"What?" 

"Um, you're crying on my very expensive suit and I just got it back from dry cleaning!" 

"Oh I am sorry!!" she said tiding him up. "Okay, you go now!! Bye, sweetie!" she said. He got up and collected his stuff and walked out. She looked at him the entire time. 'The best brother..' she thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_   
'Heero, I'm waiting, what's the surprise?' Relena asked.   
'Will you just be patient?' he asked as he held her eyes shut.   
'I can't wait any longer,' she giggled.   
'okay, five more seconds, then I'll let you open your eyes,' he said.   
'okay,' she answered.   
He prepared the surprise as she could see a source of light when her eye began to light up. 'okay, open them!' he let her go.   
As she opened her eyes, she saw the most beautiful scenery in the entire universe. 'oh, Heero, it's beautiful,' she said as she realized that was standing in his Gundam.   
'I knew you'd like it!!' he said as he embraced her. 'Relena, I don't want you to ever leave my side.'   
'Heero, you know I won't,' she replied. 'I love you too much!' she said as he pulled her to him and kissed her. They separated.   
'Heero…Heero…Heero…HEERO!' _

Heero got knocked out of his day dream because of Duo yelling his name. "WHAT??" he yelled back. 

"Well, sorry for worrying about you…you want lunch or not?" Duo asked him. 

"Actually, yeah I do!!" he said as Duo called for his lunch. 

"So what was more important than lunch?" Duo asked. 

"Relena…" Heero answered. 

"Oh, yeah…" Duo said. "I was meaning to ask you…how are you going to make these people rebel?" 

"By joining Zechs…" he said. 

"And what makes you think he'll work with you?" 

"The fact that I love his sister and that I'm already part of his plan!" 

Duo looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" 

"I already know that Relena was coming to the Colony and he knew that I would come to Earth, so he planned that he would disable the new law and he would need my help…" 

"How do you know these things?" 

"I know, because I don't spend my entire time worried about food like you, but instead I worry about what happens next!" Heero laughed. 

"Heyyyyyy…" duo whined. "At least I weigh something…unlike you whose like 99 pounds!" 

"Shhhhhh…you're making a scene, fatso!" Heero laughed again. The stewerdess came and served him his lunch. "Thank you…" 

"Dave Fletcher and Harry Akira, right?' the stwerdess asked. 

They both looked at each other. "Yes…" they both said at the same time, while looking at her. 

"Wow, you guys won the contest didn't you?" 

"Yes, something wrong?" Duo asked. 

"No, you have such a great popularity right now!!" 

Heero looked at Duo. 'I told him so…' he thought. "How many people know about us?" he asked. 

"Well, everyone, they even showed you on TV," she said. 

Duo now looked worried, not because of what she just told them, because of what Heero will do to him after she leaves. 

"Thank you for telling us this!" Heero said. 

"Oh, your welcome, just enjoy your flight!" she said as she walked off. 

"Heero…Heero…there is no need to get mad…it was the spur of the moment kid of thing!!!" Duo sounded scared. He saw that Heero was busy with his food. "Hey, aren't you going to kill me??!!" 

"I will…after I finish my food!!" Heero replied with his eyes on his lunch. 

"But, Heero, seriously how would I know that would happen?" Duo said. 

"No you couldn't…" Heero said and Duo sighed. "But if you were like me and looked ahead instead of your stomach then would this happen?" Heero said still looking to his food. 

"No, but what is the big deal?" Duo said trying to calm him down. "We both look very different!! I mean who would notice us, right…right?" 

"That is true, but still I will kill you for suggesting such a stupid idea!!!" Heero said. "That and the fact that Relena would recognize me no matter how I look like!" 

"Oh, yeah…" by then Heero has already finished his lunch. "Oh crap…I just had the sudden urge to go pee!!" Duo said as he got up and ran to the washroom. 'I could stay there forever…' he thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
[two days later] 

"Shit…" Zechs said as he watched the TV. "Serena?" he called. 

She ran to his office. "yes, sir?" she asked. 

"Will you go tell everyone who works here to make sure that no one watches the TV?!" he said. 

"Sure, sir…" she closed the door and left him at his desk. He rubbed his head with the tip of his fingers. 'Damn…' he thought. 'She wasn't supposed to find out…and now she will!' 

A few minutes later, Serena stormed into Zechs office. "Sir, Mrs. Marquise is very sick, sir!" Zechs ran out the door and ran the stairs. 

He arrived at the room. He saw that a doctor was already there and she was lying sick. He ran up to her, knelt beside her and held her hand. "How is she?" he asked the doctor. 

"Congratulations, sir, your wife is pregnant!" the doctor was filled with excitement. Zechs gave him a blank look. 'Oh, great, this day gets getting better and better…' he thought. Noin lifted her head. She was trying to say something, but it was too late and threw up all over Zechs. He got up and began yelling. Noin lay there laughing. 

He ran to the washroom and took a shower. When he came out the room was clear except for Noin who was up and talking to Sept. 

"Thank you so much, Noin, for the lovely smelly shower." He told her. 

She laughed. "Oh, Zechs, aren't you happy though, we're having another baby!" she was too excited, but Zechs was too busy to deal with another baby. 

"Of course, Noin, what about you Sept?" he asked. 

"I am so excited…I wish it's a girl so I can call her Sisse [6 in french]" he said clapping his hands together. 

"Aww, that's a nice name for a girl, Sept!" Noin said. "okay, it's getting late, off you go!" she said as he walked off. 

"Good night shorty!" Zechs called as he ran by him. "Did you hear about Heero and Duo?" 

Noin looked puzzled. "No what?" she asked. 

"they rigged a contest and made themselves win, and now they're showing them all over the news!" he said. 

"Oh, what are you going to do?" she asked. 

"Well, hopefully, Relena doesn't watch TV or recognize them…because they have changed themselves!" 

"then, don't worry!" she yawned. "I'm getting tired! I'm going to sleep now!" she said as she walked to bed. "Are you coming to sleep?" 

"No, a few more things to do first, then I'll be in bed!" he said. He kissed her and left her to sleep. 

'What am I going to do?' he thought. He peeked in Relena's room. She was still hugging her bear and clutching onto the necklace. Her bags were all packed. She was to leave the next day. He sighed, but still feared that someone might tell her. 

He shut her door. He wandered around the long hall. 'What am I going to do?' 


	6. Chapter Six

Discalimer: Just go to chapter one for the disclaimer note!! Jeez!! [I think about everyone hates these things!!] 

Author Notes: I'm BAAAAACCCKKKKK!!! YAY!!! I think I'm cured!!! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!!! Please tell me what you think of it!! And I don't want any flames, thanx!!! This is a short chap because I wanted to break this part in three…especially this part of this messed up ficcy!!! 

P.S. I just went back and read the whole story right now!! I CANNOT BELIVE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LIKE THIS CRAP…I WOULD SOOOOOO FLAME IT IF IT WASN'T MINE!!! EWWWW, IT SUX…HOW CAN YOU LIKE IT…OR BETTER YET, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU LIKE IN THIS CRAP…WOW…IT MUST BE A MIRCALE THAT I GOT 27 REVIEWS…I HATE THIS SO MUCH…AND I HAVE READ SOME OF YOU FICCY'S PPL AND THOSE ARE GOOD!!! THIS IS JUST PLAIN CRAP!!! I HATE IT SOOOO MUCH!!! UGHHHH!!!! 

Answers to my reviewers!! **Rona**:Rona: Not as good as your last lot but still good. Now I got your long review and I'm going to help you out. Mint comes out with her bags packed Rona:I'm LEADING you Mint the Muse she is a 30cm polar bear and does humor roacmtic and horror. And is well White with a samll puprlp dot on her. Mint: Hello Miss Jasmine Yuy Chibi Rona: Mint I'll miss you Mint: yeah same here Rona: The are only baibe and never been apart so* Hands Mint to her* take care of her and NEVER give her chochlate she goes worse then me * holds up piccy of the Brithday bash* see what she did there. Anyway I hope it helps and writers bloc is evil * wlaks off and leave Mint there*   
**Sailor Aurora Helois**ooooooooh I love it!!!!! keep going. uhm here... *hands her some inspiration pills* take two and call me in the morning! Ok take this too! *hands her a magic lamp and out comes a muse!* maybe the muse can help you with ideas! I think maybe you should write about Relena on the colony and uhmm Heero meets up with Zech's! Luv ya. ~SAH~   
**JASMINE MAXWELL-YUY**: Awwwwwww....thanx so much guys *takes the muses* now I have five...but it's okay, I aldready have three thanx to my best online buddies Shiro and Ice...Cryz had somethig to do with it too!! They helped beat my writer's block...thanx anyways!! *HUGS* ^_^ 

**Shiro:**Awwwwwww, cute chapter Hadeer! It made me laugh a lot! ^______^ Don't care what anyone says, I still like this chapter! Me, Cryz, and Ice will get rid of your block! Promise! Keep writing, can't wait for the next chapter! Ja ne! ^_________^ -V   
**JASMINE MAXWELL-YUY**: Thanx buddy!!! You're the best!! *HUGS HUGS HUGS HUGS HUGS HUGS* and you know the rest!! ^_^ 

**Lady Ice Phoenix**: HI! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Not writer's block !!!!!! Get Shiro to lend you a plot bunny..... Or charge up your new muses with sugar..... Oh, and dear, the msn messenger still won't load.. *WAILS* Oh deaer.... Sugar overload...... 5.. 4... 3.... 2..... 1...... SSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! Touken (my muse of angst:Okay..... no more candy for you.... Candy!cnadycandycandycandycandycandy...... MWAHAHAHaHAHAAHAAAAaahahahahahahaha!!!!!! WRITE MORE SOON!!!! Death to Popups.... No more Writer's block!!!!!!!! Sugar!!!!! Fr: Ice Love, Peace, and Fried Chicken Grease! AAAHH! It's my evil Muses! RUN! *sweatdrops* Oooh... It's the hair.... you can't resist the hair..... If I say I'm going to kill you, run.   
**JASMINE MAXWELL-YUY**: He he...Ice you know what I went through....*hugs Ice and they both cry together* but now that I'm over it we can all have a party!!!! YAY...thanx Ice for reading my crappy ficcy!!! *Hugs* 

  
She's out of my life   
She's out of my life   
And I don't know whether to laugh or cry   
I don't know whether to live or die   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life   
It's out of my hands   
It's out of my hands   
To think for two years, she was here   
And I took her for granted   
I was so cavalier   
And the way that it stands   
She's out of my hands   
So I've learned that love's not possession   
And I learned that love won't wait   
Now I've learned that love needs expression   
But I've learned too late   
And…   
She's out of my life   
She's out of my life   
Damned in decision, and cursed pride   
Kept my love for her locked deep inside   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life 

Chapter 6 

The sun was almost done setting when Heero and Duo finally arrived on Earth. Zechs was waiting for them at the bottom, as a traditional welcome from Earth, but he was there for other reasons. He spotted Heero's rugged face appear first, and then saw Duo come into the light. As Heero stretched his body as he came out of the spaceship, he immediately caught eye with Zechs, which didn't take Zechs by surprise, he was kind of expecting it!! 

Duo began to shove Heero so he came keep on moving, "Heero what the hell you standing there for?" he asked. Heero didn't reply. "What are you staring at?" Duo looked the way Heero was looking and finally saw Zechs saw. Zechs nodded his head as if saying 'Hello'. Heero and Duo nodded back. 

The slowly went down the stairs, because there was an old Lady trying to go down in front of the. Zechs could see that Duo was getting annoyed with her, and held back the laughter. Finally, once they reached the gravel, they approached Zechs and both shaked his hand. 

"Congratulations, on behalf of the People of earth on your arrival to earth and on winning the contest!" Zechs muttered the rehearsed words. 

"Why thank you, this is a lovely welcome!" Duo played along as Heero stood staring up at Zechs, waiting for him to ask him to come with Zechs. 

The guards around Zechs took Heero and Duo to their Limousine, while Zechs began walking to his own, his hair flowing in the air. He knew that Heero would want him to ask first but he wouldn't, not with so many people around him. Heero didn't care if his identity was revealed, Zechs knew that too, yet refused to ask. 

"Heero? What is up?" Duo whispered. 

"I don't know, Duo, I just don't know!!" Heero replied. 

"What? If you don't know, who will?" 

"Duo, be quiet, I'll tell you everything later!! This limousine is monitored!" Heero told him. 

"Oh," was Duo's reply. 

The rest of the way they sat quietly looking out the window, looking at the real trees and grass, as opposed to the fake ones they had on the Colony. The Limousine dropped them off at their Hotel, and drove off. 

"Now can you tell me what is up?" Duo asked again. 

Heero gave no reply. He took the keys from the reception and left for the elevator, leaving Duo to carry his own luggage, which was about 7 bags in total. "Ai, why the hell did I bring so many bags, and Mr. I'll-shut-up-till-we-get-upstairs has only one!" Duo managed to carry three, but had to call a Bellhop to help him. 

Once Duo reached the room, he plopped on the bed where Heero lined up his clothes from his bag. He forgot about the Bellhop, who was waiting for his tip, and stood watching Duo lying on bed. 

Heero came out of the washroom, paid the bellhop and sent him on his way. Duo realized that he forgot about him. "Ai, I don't know what is wrong with me!" he told himself. 

Duo looked around him. "What the hell is this?" he finally noticed he was lying on Heero's clothes. "You actually have clothes?" he joked. Heero came out and shot him a look. "Okay, okay, maybe you do!!" he said. "Heero, don't leave me in the dark here! Tell me what the hell is going on?" 

Heero, still silent, went to Duo's mountain of bags, and fished a couple of microphones. He showed them to do, and placed his index finger on his lips. Duo finally understood and began to look around for more microphones. They finally finished finding all the microphones. 

Heero no sat on the bed. Duo came and sat beside him. He looked at his now green eyes. "So, you gonna tell me now?" 

"With pleasure," Heero looked at black haired Duo. Duo was now with brown eyes and short black hair that he tied in a ponytail. "Be sure you wake up tonight when I wake you up, because Zechs will be coming by to pick us up." 

"How early?" Duo looked a little confused. 

"Probably 3 a.m.!" 

"What the hell? Couldn't pick a better time?" 

"Shut up, DAVE!!!" 

Duo shot Heero a look. "So, Harry, do you know if this room is monitored or not?" 

"Already dealt with that," he said pointing at one corner of the room as he got up to have a shower. Duo was left alone, and decided to go have a LITTLE snack! 

Heero stripped all of his clothes. He didn't bother to adjust the water temperature and jumped in. He realized that he left it hot. The steam made a fog that blocked him from seeing anything, so he left it on hot. He stretched his arm, and placed it on the wall facing him. He began to think of Relena, how she wanted to hop in the shower with him once, but he wouldn't let her. He remembered her smile and her beautiful hair. 

'I will be with you, Relena, if that is the last thing I do!' he thought. He let the water run on him. He didn't want to do anything else but to think of her, but now he has to help restore this world back again. He might even have to jump in a mobile suit and fight once more. But for now he wanted to think of her. He wanted to do it forever, but now was the all the time he had to think about her. 

JASMINE MAXWELL-YUY: SO WHAT DID YA THINK GUYS/GALS!!! ^_^ OH ONE LITTLE MESSAGE, THERE WILL BE A TIME WHEN HEERO ACTUALLY GET RELENA…I DON'T KNOW WHEN…I'LL PROBABLY HAVE AN NC-17 CHAPTER, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!! @_@ NOW I WANT YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO HAVE THAT CHAPTER OR KEEP IT PG-13…CUZ IT'S ONLY FOR ONE CHAPTER AND THE REST WILL BE PG-13…SO TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE THAT OR NOT VIA REVIEW…HINT HINT, WINK WINK…REVIEW!!! AND IF THE MAJORITY OF THE PPL DIDN'T WANT IT, THEN I COULD PROBABLY SEND IT TO YOU BY EMAIL IF YOU LIKE!! BUT PLEASE DON'T TELL ME NOW THAT YOU WANT IT…I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU CAN TELL ME!!! THANX, GUYS/GALS!! BAI NOW!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Just go to chapter one for the disclaimer note!! Jeez!! [I think about everyone hates these things!!] 

Author Notes: So this chapter is part two of my little saga!!! So please enjoy and please REVIEW...I need more!!! I know I didn't say this before...I know I suck at writing, but having 33 reviews for 6 chapters makes me feel even worse!! Give me advices, pointers, comments good or bad...anything!! Thank you!! 

  
She's out of my life   
She's out of my life   
And I don't know whether to laugh or cry   
I don't know whether to live or die   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life   
It's out of my hands   
It's out of my hands   
To think for two years, she was here   
And I took her for granted   
I was so cavalier   
And the way that it stands   
She's out of my hands   
So I've learned that love's not possession   
And I learned that love won't wait   
Now I've learned that love needs expression   
But I've learned too late   
And…   
She's out of my life   
She's out of my life   
Damned in decision, and cursed pride   
Kept my love for her locked deep inside   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life 

Chapter 7 

Heero and Duo walked in the large meeting room of Zechs' palace. Zechs was seated at the head of the table. Duo approached the table and took a seat close to Zechs and crossed his legs. Heero did not bother to move much from the door and leaned against the wall near it. 

"You probably know why I called you here, right?" Zechs began, placing his now crossed hand in front of his face. 

"I don't…someone managed well to keep secrets from me!!" Duo replied glaring at Heero. 

"Well, I want to break the Law that has been just passed." Zechs answered Duo. 

"So why do you need our help? You can manage putting this law down all by yourself!" Duo now looked confused. He was somewhat awaiting for Heero to answer him too, but he just stood calmly by the door with his eyes closed. 

"You don't understand! I stand against this law, but the diplomats and politicians all voted for it, except me of course!" Zechs said. 

"Ah, so why do you want us to do? It's not like we can go and slap their hands for doing such a thing!" Duo replied. 

"No, you can't, but you can help me…that is if they want to go to war!" Zechs said coldly. 

"Oh, no, I am not going through another one!!! I've had enough for the past few years and I want to live peacefully now!! Besides, remember, we kind of destroyed all our Gundams after the battle with Mariemaia!" Duo was getting ready to leave, as he got up from his seat and began walking to the door, until stopped at Heero's remark. 

"I'll do it!" he said plainly. 

"What??? How can you?? With what mobile suits??" Duo snapped at him. He rubbed his head. "Heero you realize that we came here as contest winners and when they find out that we're fighting against them, it'll make it look more uglier that it already is! You can't lose this new look you gave yourself in matter of hours!" 

"Duo, I have to negotiate first, we might not have to fight!!" Zechs said. 

"Like hell we won't!! I thought you'd know that before us!! You and Mr. I'm-willing-to-risk-my-life-just-for-the-hell-of-it became irrational over the years!!" Duo said coldly. 

Zechs and Heero did not reply. Zechs looked down ashamed of what he might say and Heero still in a cool fashion, but knows that he has become irrational as well as softer…both of them. 

"Anyways, Thank you Heero!" Zechs broke the silence. 

"I cannot believe this!!" Duo yelled as he walked out of the room. 

"I'm not doing this for you, Zechs, I'm doing it for Relena and her sake only!" Heero said with his eyes closed as he followed Duo. 

"I know," Zechs whispered to himself. He looked again down. He finally realized that they were going to leave before he got a chance to show them what he had to. "Wait!" he yelled. 

Heero stopped, but Duo kept moving. 

"Duo, please!" he asked. 

Duo turned around, hands still in his pockets. "I have no further business here!" he said sadly. "I've always wanted a peaceful universe so we could live all happily, but I guess you Gundam fighters can't really accept that, can you?" 

"You forget you are a Gundam pilot too!" Zechs said. 

"It wasn't by choice!!!" he yelled. Noin and Sept awoke because of Duo's yelling. They reached the top of the stairs. 

"Zechs, what's going on?" she asked plainly. 

"Nothing, Lucrezia, take Sept back and go to sleep," he answered. 

"I'll put Sept back to sleep and I'll come back," she said. 

"No, Lucrezia, please, leave us!" was all he could manage out of his mouth. 

"I will not!!" she shouted softly. 

Duo noticed her holding the bottom of her stomach. She didn't show yet, but he knew she liked to hold her stomach that way when she was pregnant with Sept. He shaked his head. 

"Unbelievable!! You have a son and another one coming on the way, and you want to endanger them!! How can you think like that?" Duo said, scratching his head because his bangs have been irritating him. 

"I don't know how to think anymore!!" Zechs said, walking to a seat near him. "I don't know which family to think about first! I want to do this for Relena, but I'm putting Noin and Sept, and the other one, in danger!! I am so confused," he said placing his elbows on his knees. 

"Then don't do it! Please, Zechs, don't! Don't worry about Relena, Heero is here to stay!" Duo approached him. 

"Duo, I am not only doing this for Relena. I'm doing this for the little girl I met on the shuttle and the little girl that I accidentally killed," Heero had fists formed already. "I'm doing this for all the people who are the victims of this so-called Law!" 

"A lot of people will be the victims of this war, if it actually happens!" Duo said as he noticed Noin coming down tying her robe. 

"What war? Zechs?" she asked as she reached the last step. 

"Your husband wants to…" Duo was stopped when Zechs nudged him. He looked down on Zechs. His eyes told him 'Please don't'. 

Noin of course saw that and wanted to know terribly. "Zechs, I want to…no, I demand to know!" she said, her hands at her hips. 

"Noin, I'll tell you everything later," was Zechs reply. 

"Milliardo Peacecraft, tell me or you'll regret it!" she said coldly. 

Zechs was surprised that Noin called him that. He stood up and faced her. "I…I…" he couldn't finish it. 

"May I?" Duo asked Zechs. He gave him a nod and he went on. "You probably know that 'Milliardo Peacecraft'…what a noble name…" he said as he glared at Zechs. "…wants to erase that law they just passed, and believes that there might be a war as a result of it! So he rounded Heero and I to fight with him," Duo explained. 

"I knew this was going to happen!" Noin said. She noticed the sun beginning to rise from a nearby window. 'The sun is rising…how ironic..' she thought. "And you're willing to go along with this Duo?" she continued. 

"No, of course not! Like what happened before we fought a war, just as soon as it finished another one began! And I want this peace…at least there is no rebellion going on!" he replied. 

She nodded. She turned to Heero. "And you?" she asked. 

He looked her way and she knew her answer. She nodded again. "Since only you two are here, we will need the rest to come up with a smart plan to avoid as much commotion as possible," she said. 

"No, that will be too many people knowing!" Zechs popped up. 

"Oh, welcome back! Why not?" she asked hands on her hips again. 

"We want to keep this quiet as much as possible!" Zechs replied. 

"I don't know if you recall, Zechs, but when this palace was raided, the five worked well and kept it as quiet as possible!! And they _all_ managed to succeed!" she said. 

Zechs said nothing and stood by Duo lost. Noin felt sorry for him and approached him. "I know you're nervous and you agree with Duo, but let me handle this for once and I can do it, believe me!!" she said as she placed her hand on his warm face. 

"Thank you, Lucrezia," he said as he gave in. 

"Hey, what are wives for?" she said as that made Duo and Heero look at each other sadly. They both then looked on the floor. Noin noticed that too. She approached and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Just for your sake, we'll try to avoid it as much as possible!" she said smiling at his face. 

She then walked to Heero and lifted his face up. "Heero, your first mission is to round up the others! Only the people you can trust!" she ordered. Heero nodded. "If they have any conflicts with coming here, Zechs will speak to security! So you'll be with them here tomorrow, right?" she asked. 

He nodded again. He began to walk to the door and Duo followed him. He suddenly stopped and stopped Duo. "What is it?" asked Duo. Noin turned their way from walking to Zechs. Heero placed his index finger on his lips. "What is it?" whispered Duo. 

"Heero?" Noin was now puzzled. Zechs now looked their way too. 

Loud banging was heard. Someone was banging on the door. They heard mean talking out side. 

_ "Open the door!!! Open it right now!!"_ was heard from the other side of the door. 

"Hurry, this way you two!" Zechs called out. He ran out of the large entrance to a dark hallway nearby. He suddenly stopped and looked at Noin. "Noin, open the door like there is nothing going on!" Noin nodded and Heero and Duo followed Zechs. 

He led them to a long dark staircase down. They all went down carefully. They finally reached a room that was well lighted. Heero and Duo could see two gigantic figurers covered with large ivory sheets. They couldn't help but look up. 

Zechs approached the first figure and pulled the sheet down. He uncovered Tallgeese. 

Duo was now not happy at all. He walked to the other figure and uncovered it too. It was Epyon. Heero understood what he had to do now. 

He ran towards Epyon and climbed up. Duo looked on in surprise. He didn't move, just kept looking up. 

"Duo, hurry the hell up!!" Zechs shouted. Duo shaked his head. "Come on, we don't have time!" Zechs finally walked towards Duo and pulled him from his hair. Duo was screaming and cursing at Zechs. Zechs let go of him when he reached Tallgeese. "Now, climb up!" Zechs ordered. 

Duo shaked his head again. He heard the sound of the foot steps stomping upstairs and looked at Zechs. "I have to get back upstairs!! Get going!" Zechs said running towards to the staircase and climbing swiftly. 

Duo finally gave in and climbed in. They both flew off. Duo scared of what might happen and Heero scared of what might the Epyon do to him. 

JASMINE MAXWELL-YUY: OKAY, NOW REVIEW!!! THIS IS A CRAPPY CHAPTER BUT I THINK I'M GETTING BETTER!!! MY NEXT CHAP WILL BE CO-WRITTEN BY MY GOOD FRIEND SHIRO KITSUNE!! SHE KNOWS HOW TO WRITE THIS BATTLE STUFF MORE THAN I DO…THIS IS ALSO FOR ALL THE PPL WHO WANTED SOME ACTION…SO HERE YA GO!!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW…AND TO ALL THE PPL WHO DID REVIEW…I OWE THIS STORY TO YOU!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!! ^_________________^ BAI NOW!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't anything!!! Not even the clothes I wear...okay too much info!!! Anyways, moving along!! 

Author Notes: Hi, everyone!!! As you can see from the little message below that this Chappie is completely written by Shiro Kitsune!! She knew I was in destress from this ficcie and wanted to to finish it soon, so I asked my buddy here to write this chappie here for me, which helped A LOT, cuz plot bunnies kept coming back...and Shiro will still help me write the rest of this ficcie!! Okay, please PLEASE dedicate any reviews to her, because this is not my work and I don't want to be blamed for that...so reviews are applied to her, even I will review @_@ anyways, you can go read some of her work...they are amazing...3000000000x better than mine will ever be!!! Okay, me stop with the ranting and the raving and i'll let you read!! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shiro: Wwwwhhheee!!! I get to write a chapter!!!! Thankies Jasmine! *hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug hug* Here ya go!!!!! *infamous giggles* 

She's out of my life She's out of my life And I don't know whether to laugh or cry I don't know whether to live or die And it cuts like a knife She's out of my life It's out of my hands It's out of my hands To think for two years, she was here And I took her for granted I was so cavalier And the way that it stands She's out of my hands So I've learned that love's not possession And I learned that love won't wait Now I've learned that love needs expression But I've learned too late And… She's out of my life She's out of my life Damned in decision, and cursed pride Kept my love for her locked deep inside And it cuts like a knife She's out of my life 

Chapter Eight: 

_ I can't do this._ Heero thought, concentrating hard on piloting Epypon. He'd known not getting rid of it would haunt him and it was. 

_Do you love her Heero?_ It's voice whispered into his mind. _Or do you love war? Do you love to fight? Yes you do *know*...you've *always* known_

"Stop it!" Heero hissed out, silently hoping the guards hadn't noticed the two suits coming out the back way. 

_Because deep down you know you'll never get her back...fighting's all you have left, it's all you ever had, Heero! She's out of your life_ It whispered the last line over and over in his mind. He could feel its hold, gripping his senses, capturing him into it's insanity. 

"Stop it!" He screamed, jerking the controls. Epyon slammed into the ground, dirt and grass flying up around it. Heero sat there in the cockpit, breathing slowly. 

_I've shown you the future, Heero! She's out of your life!_ Epyon continued to whisper into his mind, Heero's eyes staring blankly at the empty black screen. Vaguely he wondered where Duo was and why that yellow light was growing brighter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo saw the Epyon crash into the ground ahead of him, one moment flying smoothly, the next slamming into the Earth. "Shit! Heero, you damn fool! If you'd just listen to me once in a while," he cursed, maneuvering the suit onto the ground beside Heero's. If the police hadn't seen them get away a few minutes ago, they sure as Hell would be there in a few minutes. 

He undid the safety straps, eager to be out of the Tallgeese. It had brought back sad memories of the Deathscythe like the first time he'd met Hilde he heaved a shuddering sigh, pressing the ejection button. The cockpit's door slid open, well kept. _Guess he had some spare time on his hands_ Duo thought, picking himself up. He was about to climb out into the warm twilight air when shouts and sirens reached his ears. "Shit! Heero!" He called out, hoping the pilot would respond and take off before the police arrived. He waited. There was no response from the Epyon. "Heero!" he started at the prone suit for a few seconds before climbing back into the Tallgeese. He secured himself into the seat, then activated the suit. With one last glance at the Epyon, he took off, hoping that Heero would wake up in time. 

"Damn that system," he cursed. He hoped he could get back without detection to warn Zechs. If not, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, then concentrated on piloting the Tallgeese again. Heero could handle himse...he hoped. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Inside the Epyon, Heero was seeing the last few days replaying before his eyes. Epyon didn't miss a shot to tell him all the chances he had to tell her that he cared that he loved her,that he needed her. 

_She's out of your life, Heero, admit it, it was always like that._

"Stop...Zechs...Epyon..." Heero moaned, his head thrashing back and forth as he struggled to get out of the cockpit. 

He stumbled out, staggering on his feet. Flashing lights and shouts reached his ears as he looked up dazed. There were people rushing at him, shouting incoherent things. _The police_ He thought. 

They grabbed him roughly, handcuffing his hands behind his back. He noticed that many of them were gazing up at the Epyon. _They won't get anywhere with that demon_ He thought as he was dragged away towards the vehicles. With one last gaze back at the suit, he heard its voice back inside his head. 

_She's out of you life..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo stared at Zechs' face through the comlink on Tallgeese. 

"This is all your fault!" He hissed. Zechs stared back him, his eyes weary. 

"Duo, there must be something we can do," Zechs tried. 

"I thought you got rid of that thing!" Duo shouted. "Do realize what's going to happen to Heero?! They're going to execute him! Try explaining *that* to Relena!" He yelled, his anger resonating in his voice. 

"Duo, I can fix this. Just calm down," Zechs' mind was racing. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this. 

"Stay calm. Stay calm, huh?" Duo shot one last glare at Zechs before the comlink was broken. 

Zechs stared at the empty screen, trying to figure out what to do next. He sighed, dialing another number that he had set up for emergencies. The minutes passed by like hours as he waited for the message to be received. Suddenly the screen lit up with life. 

"Hello there Zechs! How's things going?" Lindsay's cheerful face grinned, the dropped into a frown at the haggard look on Zechs' face. "Not too good I take it," she trailed off. 

"I'll keep this short so this call isn't intercepted by the authorities," Zechs began. "Keep Relena in the colonies. I know she was supposed to come back this week, but it's of the highest importance she stays there." 

Lindsay blinked a few times, then nodded. "Will do. Over and out!" The screen went blank again as Zechs started, depressed. 

"What am I going to do?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena listened in the other hotel room as Lindsay answered a call. She had a feeling something odd was going on. And her suspicions had just been confirmed. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, quietly shutting the door behind her. There had to be a reason Zechs wanted to keep her from Earth and damn if she wasn't going to find out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo started down at his hands in Tallgeese's cockpit, his eye's empty. He felt like the world was resting on his shoulders that enormous weight was back again or had it never left. 

He sighed, looking back up wearily. What was he supposed to do now? He frowned, then his head snapped up as his eyes narrowed with determination. He knew *exactly* what he was going to do. 

_I'm going to prevent a war and be with Hilde. And I'll be damned if *anyone* has the nerve to get in my way!_ His mind screamed. He activated the Tallgeese, it's artificial eye's lighting up with a vengeance. 

"Time to end this once and for all," he whispered, the thrusters sending him high up into the night sky. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lindsay walked out of the room, wondering how and the hell she was supposed to keep Relena in the colonies any longer. _She's not stupid!_ She thought angrily, walking into her room. She stared around, not seeing Relena anywhere. 

Blinking slowly, she walked around the hotel rooms, leaning in each one. Relena wasn't in any of the rooms. And her purse was missing. 

"Oh damn it!" 

--------- 

Shiro: *giggling like an insane chipmunk* Wwwhhhee I got to write a chapter! *singing* ^O^ 

Muses: She's high on water again!! 

Shiro: *insane giggling* Sheep falling off a cliff! Dieing in a slow and painful death! Wwwwhhheee! Review for Jasmine or I will track you down and kill you!!!! *waves Stalker book menacingly* [Jasmine: *laughing nervously* heh heh, she's just kidding, but please review!!!!] 

JASMINE MAXWELL-YUY: AGAIN, PPL, ALL REVIEWS DIRECTED TO SHIRO KISTUNE PLEASE!!! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY THIS TIME!!! OKAY BAI, AND PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE** REVIEW!!!! THANX!! ^____________^....AND SHIRO THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH....CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH!!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! 

Author Notes: I've just noticed that I'm kinda trailing off topic here in this ficcy, so this chappy will explain everthing. You might consider it VERY long, but hey at least you'll understand what's going on.   
By the way, there is only one-two chapters left!! Yep, bye-bye "She's out of my life"! So please enjoy this chapter! And please review!! Make Heero and Relena happy that they are going to say bye to you!! ^___________^ 

  
She's out of my life   
She's out of my life And   
I don't know whether to laugh or cry   
I don't know whether to live or die   
And it cuts like a knife 

  
She's out of my life It's out of my hands   
It's out of my hands   
To think for two years, she was here   
And I took her for granted   
I was so cavalier   
And the way that it stands   
She's out of my hands 

  
So I've learned that love's not possession   
And I learned that love won't wait   
Now I've learned that love needs expression   
But I've learned too late 

  
And She's out of my life   
She's out of my life   
Damned in decision,   
and cursed pride   
Kept my love for her locked deep inside   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life 

She's Out of My Life 

Chapter Nine 

Lindsay ran panicing through the halls of the hotel, her mind racing on what to do, or where Relena might've been. She pressed the buttons of all the floors in the elevator and in each floor kept looking. She finally reached the lobby. People were shocked to see that she was in her night gown, as she ran out of the hotel. 

She kept thinking of the many places that Relena might be in, but all seemed umimaginable. She remembered Relena telling her about where Heero lived. So she pulled over a cab and gave him a brief discription of what the place looked like. Luckily, the driver knew what she was talking and drove off quickly. 

Once there, she looked around the complex, while the driver yelling at her to pay him. She threw him all the money she had and left. 'Where are you, Relena?' she thought. 

Lindsay heard a loud sound of an engine being turned on. Then almost immediatly she saw the light of the spacecraft. She knew it was Relena. She ran with extreme speed to the ship. 

The ship was ready to leave when she arrived. With quick manerovering, climbed on top of the ship and shot herself inside of it. There was Relena in the driver seat. Lindsay quickly slammed her hands against Relena's, making her drop her hands off the controls. She then pushed buttons to shut down the engine and looked at Relena who was holding her wrists. 

"What are you thinking?" Lindsay asked coldly. 

"What do you think I'm thinking? I'm going to earth to save Heero," Relena replied. 

"I don't know about you, but in my fairy tales, it's the Prince who saves the Princess, Princess!" she shot her a look. 

"Then in your fairy tales, do you have the Prince being captured and the princess awaits him, and he never comes because he's dead?" Relena asked quietly. 

Lindsay didn't reply, and sat looking into Relena's eyes. 

"Well?" Relena asked. 

"Look, Relena, I know you want to do something, but think about it! Once there, what are you going to do?" Lindsay asked. 

"I..." she sighed. "don't know!" 

"So then, why would you go there, and be captured yourself? It's pointless, and you know Heero is capable of fighting his own battles, and he will win, right?" 

Relena looked at her. She knew she was right, but still wanted to go be there when he flees out of thier capture. She sighed and turned her head to the moonlight. "I don't want to be here and find out he's dead!" 

"He isn't going to die! Duo and Zechs are solving the problem." 

She chuckled and then it turned to sobs. Lindsay felt sorry for what Relena is thinking now. She approached her and pulled Relena to her in a hug. 

"Everything's going to be fine, Relena, everything will be okay," she told her softly. She began to wipe her tears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Zechs face showed on the comlink. "What now, Einstien?" Duo asked rudely. 

"I know where Heero is being kept and I want you to go get him!" Zechs ordered. 

"Hello, the last time you ordered me to do something, I lost my best friend to some punks, so what makes you think I'll listen this time?" Duo asked. 

Zechs' eyes shut. "And what makes you think you won't?" he asked calmly. Duo was enraged that he stopped the Tallgeese in mid air and shot him a glare. "And where do you think you're going, Duo? Do you have a particular destination? I suggest you do as I tell you, if you want to save you friend," he trailed off. 

Duo began to relax. He sighed, "Where is he?" 

Zechs opened his eyes. "He's at the labratory just east of here, do you know were it is?" he asked and recvived a nod. "I think you might need backup, so call them!" 

Duo was beginning to like this idea. He nodded. "Over and out," and closed the connection. He immediatly began making calls. 

Sally came on with a smile. "Sally, I need a favor, get Wufei and the rest on Earth in a few hours, it's an emergency!" 

Sally's face became serious. "What's wrong?" 

"Heero's captured!" he said as he closed the link. 

Sally turned around to call Wufei. He was standing behind her ready to go. "I never thought I'd live to see this day," he said jokingly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero sat in his cell, drained of energy and ideas. The words Epyon told him echoed in his mind. 'She's out of your life, Heero, and you know it'. The dark room began to play games on him. He saw it shift right and left. 

The door opened, and two men, managed a strong grip on the Perfect Solider. They pulled him out of the dark cell into a well lighted room. They placed him onto a metal bed and clampered him with wires all over his body. A face came into the light and pulled his eyelids, whcih Heero couldn't keep open. He remembered this, when he first met Duo, and now he was hoping he would come. 

The man in a white lab coat began. "What are you doing on earth?" he asked. 

Heero was too tired to asnwer so he gave a little moan. He saw the man look up and gave a nod. A shock ran through Heero's body. He gave out a loud shout. 

"Again, What are you doing on earth? And I suggest you answer unsless you want it to intesify," the man asked again. 

Heero looked up. "I-I-I'm he..." and couldn't finish. 

Again, the man looked up and nodded. A more intense shock crawled into his body. Heero jolted his body upward, but was strapped to the bed by his hands and feet. 

The man looked at him again, when his body returned to the bed. He then closed his eyes. "Why are you here, answer or you will regret it! What is your purpose here?" the man asked quietly. 

Heero shot his head up. "To...make...the...people...of...c-colonies...a-and Earth...live in peace...without a...s-stupid...law...that seperates them!" he said it. 

The man looked at him calmly. He looked up again, but this time they releases his hands and feet. "Is that so, Mr. Heero Yuy, or should I say the Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy!" he said adjusting his eye glasses. "I don't think so! We have been waiting years to capture you! And now that we have you, I don't find a reason not to kill you!" the man shot his fingers at two guards, who grabbed Heero and pulled him off the bed. "Do you have anything to say, before you meet your match?" 

Heero gave him cold look. "No, do it and get it over with!" he said calmly. The two gaurds tightened thier grip. 

"At dawn, you will be eliminated!" the man said as he told them to take him to the 'special' room. They dragged him out of the lab and into a small dark room. It was so small, that Heero couldn't be able to stand on his knees. 

Heero, out of exhast, lay of the dirty floor and began to fall asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Relena looked out the window of the ship. "Lindsay?" she called. 

Lindsay sat beside her. "Hmm?" 

"I didn't tell you that I was pregnant, did I?" she said plainly. 

"What??" she yelled. She quieted down. "Heero's?" 

She nodded. "Three months now! And you know how terrible it would be if Zechs found out!" 

Lindsay refrained from yelling at her for being pregnant for three months. 'Has she no control over herself?' she thought. She shaked her head, "Does Heero know?" she asked. 

Relena looked at her. "I guess not!" Lindsay said. "You know what, Relena? This is the best reason to leave to Earth now, but..." she trailed off. 

Relena had a smile on her face. "But what?" she asked. 

"You can't be there when something happens, you know, for your sake and the baby's!" Lindsay instructed. 

Relena nodded and leaned forward to push the button to start the engine. She was stopped by Lindsay's hands. "No, I'll drive!" she ordered. 

Relena moved out of the seat. "You know how to?" she asked. 

"What makes you think I don't? I'm shocked as you are right now, when I saw you here, in this seat!" Lindsay said as she pushed the button. 

"This is my ship. It's called 'Relena's', Heero built it for me!" Relena said once again looking at the moon light. 

'My god, this guy did eveything for her! No wonder they love each other that much!' Lindsay thought as she looked at Relena. She turned her head on the controls, as she grabbed them. "Ready?" she asked. 

Relena nodded, with her eyes on the moon. Lindsay pulled the controls toward her and shot off. 'Now how do you make this thing at full speed?' she asked herself. She remembered Zechs showing her and then she pushed a couple of buttons at the same time, making the ship zoom through space at super speed. 'Damn, I'm good!' she thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sally and Wufei showed up first, along with Trowa, who they picked up along the way. Quatre was going to come later. Duo jumped out of the cockpit of Tallgeese. He approached them. 

"He's being held in that white building there! Are you guys ready? It might get ugly!" Duo said. 

"That's a wonderful way to say Hello, Maxwell!" Wufei said folding his arms. 

"As much as I like to stick around and take in your insults, I don't have that precious time to waste, Wufei! I have to save my friend, and if you don't want to help, that's fine!" he said calmly. 

Sally was surprised that Duo took this very seriously. "No, Duo, we'll be right behind you!" she said as she nudged Wufei to say something, but didn't. She sighed, "What is your plan?" 

"Thanks, Sally! Well, I'm going to go first, you following me. I'll hold them off, they don't have any mobile suits, they've been banned. Once your ship reaches on top of the building, Trowa and Wufei go in and find Heero, which I don't exactly know where he's kept," he said. 

"I think he's probably kept in one of the cells! And I have a pretty good idea which one," Quatre said from behind Sally and Wufei. "Excellent plan, Duo! But I'll take Trowa with me, Sally and Wufei cover him and I'll guide Trowa!" he finished. 

"Good, then let's go!" Duo said running to the Tallgeese. He was stopped by a woman's voice. 

"And where do I fit in?" the voice asked. Duo turned around. It was Hilde. He ran to her, and gave her a big kiss. "I thought I'd never see you, babe!" he said holding her face. 

"Duo, no matter what, I'll always be with you!" she said touching his hands that held her face. 

Zechs was standing behind her. Duo looked at him and figuered that he called her here. "Noin isn't here, for maternal reasons!" he said. 

Duo gave him a smile, forgiving him. "You'll be backup, Zechs!" Duo told him. 

"Backup, not bad!" Zechs said thinking about it. "Hilde will be with me?" he asked. 

Duo nodded. He gave her another kiss and ran to the tallgeese. Everyone got into position, and the operation took place. 

Zechs and Hilde stayed behind for backup. Duo moved the Tallgeese to the building, making soliders be alert and jump into thier crafts. They rose up, and Duo kept shooting them down, but not killing the pilot. Quatre's ship got into position and Trowa used the cable to slide in. 

He jumped off and began running with the instructions of Quatre. In a matter of minutes, Trowa shot the lock on the cell where Heero was kept, and carried him onto his shoulders. 

Trowa stopped midway by hundreds of soliders coming right at him. Wufei and Sally used thier cable and ran to where Trowa was. Wufei began shooting, making half of them run for cover. Trowa left them and ran with half-dead Heero on his shoulder. He finally climbed in Quatre's ship, placed Heero in the back. Sally helped Wufei up after being shot in his leg. Following Trowa, they too climbed into thier ship. 

They both left Duo fighting, and flew off, noticing that the military came in now. Duo finally decided to leave and he too flew off, followed by Hilde and Zechs. 

They all followed each other to a safe place, where it would take time for the military to find them. Duo jumped out and ran to Quatre's ship, Zechs was right behind him. 

They saw Heero, an arm broken as it seems, breathing very little and that hairs on his body standing on end. Duo violently shaked Heero, trying to wake him up. 

Heero slowly opened his eyes. "D-Duo?" he asked. 

"Yeah, buddy, it's me! Everything is fine now!" Duo said with a small smile on his face. 

"Heero, I am terribly sorry!" Zechs said sincerely. 

Heero sat up, and saw Hilde at the door. "Duo, Hilde is here!" he said rubbing his head with the arm that isn't broken. 

Duo chuckeled. "Heh, I know, buddy!" 

Heero looked around and saw everyone there, except Relena. "Has Relena come back yet?" he asked. 

Everyone remained quiet and looked at each other. "No, Heero, she didn't come yet!" Trowa broke the silence. Everyone looked on in amazement. 

"Oh," he tried to get up, but couldn't. Heero rested his body on Duo's shoulder. Duo got up as well, making Heero stand on his legs. 

"Sally, can you please give medical attention here?" Duo asked. 

"Oh, of course," she said as she ran to her ship and brought back her medical kit. She quickly wrapped Heero's body and treated his wounds. His arm was wrapped as well, and a wrap was placed around his neck to support it. 

"I have to go somewhere!" Heero ordered. No one said anything, Quatre moved out of his seat and Heero took his place. Everyone cleared the ship, until he was left alone. He then started it and left. 

Everyone looked on and didn't bother to say anything, because all of them knew he was going to see Relena. They all retreated to thier ships. 

Zechs took the tallgeese and left Hilde and Duo his ship. "Have fun!" Zechs said before her left. "Don't lose her this time, Maxwell!" Duo nodded as Zechs left in Tallgeese. 

JASMINE MAXWELL-YUY: OKAY, SO I'M FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER!! NOW THERE IS ONLY ONE-TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! IT'LL PROBABLY BE AS LONG AS THIS ONE! WELL, I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! OH, OH, ABOUT THE LITTLE FIGHT SCENE I DID, OKAY, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THOSE TOO MUCH SO IT WAS JUST BRIEF, BUT HEY, AT LEAST I DID SOME ACTION!!! ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKIES!! ^___________^ 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! 

Author Notes: Well kiddies, this is the last chapter! *sniff* She's Out of My Life gone bye-bye! I'm seriously gonna miss getting reviews from all of you people, because they have been sweet and not one flame! YAY for ME! And I AM SO SORRY this took so long, but I was gone for a little while...and now I'm back!!! I was thinking that I might create a part two...and if any of you want to be in the next part, just send me an EMAIL telling me your ideas and who you want to be! This could like a thank you present from me to you...how's that? Great...now me leave you to read! 

**WARNING:** ANGST 

  
She's out of my life   
She's out of my life And   
I don't know whether to laugh or cry   
I don't know whether to live or die   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life 

  
It's out of my hands   
It's out of my hands   
To think for two years, she was here   
And I took her for granted   
I was so cavalier   
And the way that it stands   
She's out of my hands 

  
So I've learned that love's not possession   
And I learned that love won't wait   
Now I've learned that love needs expression   
But I've learned too late 

  
And She's out of my life   
She's out of my life   
Damned in decision,   
and cursed pride   
Kept my love for her locked deep inside   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life 

She's Out of My Life 

Chapter Ten 

Lindsay landed the ship where Relena told her to leave it. Lindsay got out first and helped Relena out. 

"Do you want me to call Pagan?" Lindsay asked. 

Relena nodded no and began walking off. "Where are you going?" Linsay yelled from afar. 

"To see Heero!" Relena looked back, and kept walking. She and only her knew where she was going. She remembered the necklace Heero had given to her and she took it out. The beautiful locket shined in the dark. She turned the pendant around and sees the initails "H.E." She then wrapped her hands around the necklace and walked a little faster. 

After walking for a few more minutes, she finally arrived at an abandonded restaurant that Heero and her used to go to when they were younger. She smiled at a memeroy that crossed her mind. 

*********(flashback) 

_"Hey, how about this place?" she asked. _

"Are you kidding me? You'll get noticed here no problem!" He answered in a smile. 

"So, I want the whole world to know that I love you!" she replied. 

"You're crazy, but then again...so am I! Let's go in!" he said walking in the restaurant with a march. She stood behind him laughing, and then followed him shortly. 

Once there, they both got looks and stares from everyone there. They didn't mind and walked to an empty table. It was one of those expensive restraunts that required the men to be dressed well. 

A waiter aprroached them. "Uh, sir, this place requires a well dressed gentleman! I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave!" he said coldly. 

Heero leaned forward to the waiter. "Oh I didn't know...do you mind if I borrow your suit for one hour?" The waiter stood looking at him in a disgusted manner. He then looked at the Lady with him. Her face was turned away, she seemed to be laughing. 

"Is there something funny, miss?" the waiter asked. Relena finally looked at him. He was shocked to find who it was. "Please forgive me, Miss Relena, I didn't know! Would you like a private suite upstairs?" 

Relena nodded and took Heero by the hand and followed the waiter. The people in the restaurant were disgusted to see the person who Relena was with. She finally made them more shocked by kissing him in front of all of them. 

"What are you doing? This is going in the news now!" he whispered. 

"I know, but don't worry! I only don't want Zechs to know!" she replied in a whisper. 

********(end of flasback) 

Relena shot her head down and kept moving. She finally arrived at another abandoned restaurant called "Hero's Eden". She nodded and looked at the restaraunt. She walked in, it was dark and dirty, but she managed to find a place in it to wait for Heero to arrive. 

******** 

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Hilde asked Duo. 

"I don't know, babe, but I'm worried sick!" he asnwered. He stood by the ship's door. Hilde got up from her seat and hugged his back. "But I'm not worried about you anymore," he said, as she kissed his neck. 

"You shouldn't...now that I'm here, I'm staying!" she reasurred him. 

He turned himself around, cupped her face and gave her a kiss. Once they seprated, they rested thier forheads on each others. "I love you..." Duo whipered. She whispered the same words. 

******** 

Heero winced at the pain in his arm. He felt as if he couldn't go on, but he kept going because of the thought of seeing Relena once again. 

His mind raced if Relena would be there or not. He kept wondering if he would be able to hold her and kiss her once more. He wondered if she actually knew what place he was thinking about. His mind was restless. 

He finally arrived a few minutes later. He was amazed that he wasn't followed or was hunted down. He ignored that uneasy feeling and moved slowly towards the place. He peeked his head in and saw a figure of a woman stitting in the moon light. She looked his way and smiled. 

"Relena?" he asked. 

"Yes, Heero..." she replied. Without thinking he quickly moved towards her and embraced her. He looked at her, then pulled her face to his in a kiss. 

They seperated. "Heero, I have to tell you something..." she whispered. 

"Hmmm?" 

"I didn't...I mean, we didn't plan this at all, and please don't be mad," she said pulling on his shirt. 

"What is it, Relena?" he asked softly. 

"I'm...um, pregnant, Heero!" she said it. 

Heero stood for a momment, shocked at what she had told him. She was right, they didn't plan this, but he must accept the fact. He smiled a small smile. "Relena, now we have a reason to be together and no one can take that away from us! Why would I be mad?" with that she hugged his neck. She heard him give out a little moan, and let go of him. 

"Sorry," she didn't notice the broken arm and he was sweet enough not to push her away when she hugged him. She kissed his lips. "I love you so much, Heero," she finally told him. 

He looked into her eyes. "I love you too, Relena," he whispered. He then knelt down on his knees. "And I love you too baby, and don't be jealous if I love your mommy more!" he said to her stomach. She let out a chuckle and kissed him once more when he stood back up. 

Meanwhile, Men were swarming the place where Heero and Relena were. They were very quite that Heero and Relena didn't hear them. They began to search the place. The followed Heero here. 

Each took a place. It was an old town that was full of stores and restaurants that are all abandoned now. Once in position, all the men moved out in hunt for Heero. 

After a few minutes of searching, a young man came to where Heero and Relena were. He was surprised the Perfect Solider would be found that easily, and with a woman. "Freeze!" the man ordered them. They immediatly seperated from thier embrace and looked sharply at the young solider. 

"What are you doing here, Miss Relena, with him, a Gundam Pilot?" the solider asked never leaving eye contact with Heero. 

"Look, solider, if you want to retain your postion in the military I suggest you leave now, or I will make them remove you from thier service permanantly!" she said coldly. 

"I don't think so, Miss Relena, once they know you were with a man from the Colony, they will excute you, and promote me!" he said shakingly. 

Relena couldn't reply, she knew he was right. She looked up at Heero, who was coldly looking at the soldier pointing a gun at them. Heero was about to leave her side, but she pulled him back. He looked at her, and she gave him a head shake and a frown. 

Because Heero wasn't paying attention, he was shot in the chest, and immediatly fell to the floor in Relena's arms. The solider ran away to call for help. 

"No, Heero, you can't leave me...not me, or your baby, Heero! We need you!" She said with a whisper. She began to shed tears. 

With very faint breathing he managed to touch her face. "Remember me, Relena, and remember that I love you..." he looked deep into her eyes. She kissed the inside of his hands, while crying. A tear dropped from her eyes onto his face. 

Her eyes were closed. She could feel his hands slip out her grip. She shot her eyes open. He was gone. She yelled out his name as she pulled his head to her chest. 

She sat there, with her face dug into his hair, crying even more than before. Lindsay came to the abandoned restarant soon after she heard Relena screaming. Once she saw Heero's blood, she rushed to Relena's side and picked her up from her arms, so she can run with her. "No..." Relena whispered. 

Lindsay pulled Relena, and they kept running to the ship just a few minutes away. Once there, Lindsay strapped Relena in and left off to Zechs' palace. Relena looked outside the larde window and looked at the moon, that was now and angry red. Lindsay was busy trying to dodge the bullets that were being fired at them from behind. The ship was hard to manuver, so she sped up and eventually lost them. 

"No, I can't believe it!" Relena whispered to herself. 

They finally arrived at Zechs's palace. Lindsay jumped of first and called Zechs to get Relena. Zechs ran to the ship and picked her up. He ran with her to her room. 

"No, don't run, Zechs, she's pregnant!" Lindsay called out. Zechs turned around and stopped for a second, then ran back inside. Lindsay already knew what to do. She had to go hide this ship somewhere. She jumped inside it and went off to a safe place. 

Zechs lay down Relena slowly. Relena's eyes were red from crying. "Relena?" Zechs called out softly. 

Relena looked his way. She looked in his eyes. "I can't believe it, Zechs, he's gone! He's gone!" she got up and hugged him. 

Zechs was shocked at what he just heard. Was Heero really dead? Noin and Sept ran into the room. Relena looked at Sept and smiled. She let go of Zechs and held out her arms for a hug from him. Sept ran into her arms. "I missed you, Aunt Relena!" he said. 

She rested her chin on his head. "I missed you too, shorty!" she said. 

Zechs sat on the bed. "What happened, Relena?" she looked at him and began to cry some more. 

**********(Six months later) 

Everyone was waiting impatiently in the room, until the doctor announced that she was ready for birth. Two nurses came in and took her into the delivery room. 

"Heero, would be jumping up and down right about now if he was here!" Duo broke the silence. This made smiles turn into frowns. Thier heads turned to the ground. 

Hilde, who was in Duo's arms, smiled at him. "It's okay, sweetie, they didn't need to hear that now," she told him. He apologized to all and they nodded. 

The young solider who assinated Heero, was made a liar when he confessed that Relena was with Heero at the time of the murder. Zechs lured all in believeing that Relena was sleeping in her bed at that time, and he was successful at that. Lindsay managed to hide the ship in a safe place. In the end, Relena was left to carry her child in peace, that not much people know of. 

Shortly after, a dark haired boy was born, who resembled Heero. When Relena held him in her arms, he didn't let out a cry. 'Just like his father,' she thought and smiled. After she was brought back to her room, all congratulated her and left her alone with her new born baby. 

She examined him. She looked at his little fingers, his little nose, his little body. She tickled his hand with her finger. He grabbed her finger. She smiled at him, which he returned. Tears began to stream down her face. "Your father would be proud of you, my son, and he would love you so much," with that she kissed his forehead. 

A nurse came in. "Miss, we need a name for your child," she said. 

Relena looked at her child. "His name is Heero...Heero Yuy," she said bluntly. 

The nurse was confused and then walked off. Relena once again smiled at her child and rocked him back and forth. This was a new beginning for a new life. 

THE END 

JASMINE MAXWELL-YUY: OH MY GOD...ITS FINISHED!!! *cries* PLEASE REVIEW!! *walks off crying* 


End file.
